Tidal Wave
by darkK88
Summary: Akatsuki member Tsunami doesn't know where's shes from or what clan she belongs to but she knows she's falling in love with the enemy Kakashi Hatake. Throw in Orochimaru and a forbidden scroll in the mix and you get Tidal Wave! kaka/oc
1. Prologue

**Rated M for violence, language and some sexual humor/references**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Tidal Wave**

**Prologue**

It was a cold, rainy morning as the two Akatsuki members walked to their destination. The grass crunching beneath their feet as they continued forward. Their leader had sent them on a simple mission. Retrieve a scroll from the Raikage of Lighting Country. They had easily found the entrance to the village hidden by clouds. The taller Akatsuki member motioned for his shorter partner to close the distance between them and the first set of guards. All the guards seen was a flash of black and red before they were easily killed. Since the Akatsuki were wearing their traditional black cloaks with high collars bearing the red clouds. The straw hats shielded their faces, masking their identities. "There." pointed the taller member. The shorter one quickly grabbed the scroll. After killing five more guards, the members made haste and pushed chakra into their feet and ran. "That was to easy." said the shorter member.

"You always say that!" joked the taller one.

"What ever Tobi." said the shorter one, still running.

"And Tobi thinks you're always so serious, Tsunami." said Tobi, following close behind.

Their conversation was cut short. They had been spotted by enemy shinobi. "Great, now we get to have some fun." Tsunami smirked. She always liked the thrill of battle. Testing her jutsu was one of her favorite past times. They hid in the nearest tree waiting for the enemy to arrive.

"Yeah! Alright just don't go crazy like last time. Tobi was scared, last time." Tobi was for once being serious.

"If they can't handle a little fire than that's their problem." Tsunami shrugged her shoulders as if brushing off her partners comment. She already counted six enemies. The ninja from Lighting followed them and now unknown to them they were trapped. Tobi's sharingan could barely be seen under his straw hat. It didn't help matters that he always wore a strange orange colored mask over his face, that reveals only one eye. So no one truly knows what he looks like.

Lighting Ninja stood still, as they surveyed the area. Knowing that whoever stole the Raikage's scroll was still in the area. "Shall I?" asked Tsunami. Her fingers itching for a fight.

"Ok." Tobi wouldn't say no. He wasn't about to let Tsunami lose her temper, like last time. She left a pretty good bruise on the back of his head.

Tsunami jumped out of the tree she was in and landed in the middle of the Lighting Ninja.

"What the?" one of enemies turned around only to have his throat slit by a kunai. He fell to the ground, bleeding. Tsunami drew her favorite weapons, two intricately made swords with blue hilts. The speed she used them with was incredible. In the blink of an eye all the enemies were dead on the ground. Sheathing her swords she lifted her straw hat to reveal her own blazing sharingan!

-------------------------------------

**A/N: The plot shall thicken and become more detailed with each chapter. Let me know what ya think, so please don't forget to review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Retrieve The Scroll

**Rated M for violence, language and some sexual humor/references**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Tidal Wave**

**Chapter 1: Retrieve the Scroll**

The fifth Hokage stood in her office. Annoyed with the amount of paperwork she needed to do. She was stalling for as long as possible. Even though it would just be simpler to do the work and be done. Tsunade just wanted her sake. Shizune had taken the liberty of making a bet and played a game of poker with her friend. Since Tsunade lost she now had to go one week without her sake and it was driving her insane. Everyone was trying hard not anger the fifth Hokage but that became an impossible task. She would snap at anyone just for saying hello.

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune opened the door and walked in carrying a scroll. "It's from the Raikage of Lighting Country. He says that two Akatsuki members stole a very important scroll from him and he's willing to pay a very large amount to get it back." She handed the scroll to Tsunade. Tsunade examined the contents, nodding in agreement. It was indeed a large amount of money. "So he's personally requested Kakashi for this mission. Alright we'll send team 7 to retrieve the scroll." Tsunade looked yearningly at a drawer in her desk. She had hidden a bottle of sake in it but wouldn't risk letting Shizune know that. Because Shizune had gone one step further and said if she caught her drinking during anytime that week she would have to go on a date with that pervert Jiraiya. There was no way in hell that was going to happen.

"Well get them in here." Tsunade was bored and wanting her sake didn't help her mood.

"Right away Lady Tsunade." Shizune was out the door and tracking down Kakashi Hatake and the rest of team seven. Finally she managed to locate all of them but the hardest to find was Kakashi. It was like he didn't want to be found. Shizune knocked on the fifth Hokage's door before entering. They could all hear sounds of something clanking and Shizune had a hunch what that was. "Enter." said Tsunade. One look at the Hokage and you knew she was slightly drunk. Her cheeks held a red tint that wasn't from blushing. Sighing Shizune introduced team 7. "Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sai. All reporting for duty, like you requested." Shizune sighed, she was thinking about how she was going to catch Tsunade actually drinking the sake.

"Alright. Your mission is to obtain a scroll stolen from the Raikage. It won't be easy. This is going to be an S-rank mission. Simply because Akatsuki are involved." Surprising enough the fifth Hokage's voice wasn't slurred.

"Akatsuki? How many?" asked the pink haired chunin.

"Worried already, ugly?" commented Sai. He looked kinda odd with his black shirt that was obviously to short. It revealed his muscled stomach. Black hair a bit in disarray but not by much.

Sakura was about to comment when Tsunade interrupted. "Two that I'm aware of. I don't know which two it is so don't ask." she snapped.

"An S-rank mission!" Naruto was jumping up and down in sheer excitement. The blonde boy didn't stand a chance as Sakura punched the back of his head hard. Knocking him to the ground.

"Geez Sakura did you have to do that?" whined Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop being so immature." Sakura looked like she was scolding a two year old instead of a thirteen year old boy.

"What direction where they headed for last?" asked Kakashi. He was reading one of his Icha Icha books. Throughly unamused by the situation. After all what was a couple of Akatsuki members compared to the Jonin when he has sharingan and chidori.

"The scroll says they were headed towards Water Country. So I believe that would suggest they're headed for the village hidden by mist." Tsunade was waiting for someone to disagree with her. "Dismissed." The fifth Hokage made shooing motions with her hands. It was obvious that she just wanted her sake. Shizune seen her opportunity to catch Tsunade in the act.

"You should probably go." Shizune suggested, her ulterior motives unknown.

"Alright team we'll meet at the gates at noon." Kakashi was reading and walking at the same time.

"Don't be late this time." Sakura just knew he would be. Kakashi was always late and had some terrible excuse as to why.

"I'm going to get ramen! Anyone want to come with me?" Naruto wasn't waiting for an answer he was already running towards Ichiraku ramen shop. Sai didn't say anything as he went to pack his weapons and some food for the little trip to Water Country. Sakura went to do the same thing. They only had two hours till they were supposed to meet at the gates of Konohagakure.

Sakura was the first to arrive fifteen minutes early. Why did she bother being early? She was so certain Kakashi would be an hour or two late. She sat on the bench, leaning her head back slightly. She thought of how much team 7 has changed. Sasuke had left to join Orochimaru and had been gone for at least a year now. He had taken her heart the day he left. She sighed, getting bored. Only five minutes had past, Kakashi has ten minutes to be here on time. _Yeah right. _

"Hey ugly." Sai just arrived. He was only nine minutes early. Sakura could now see Naruto running up behind Sai.

"Sakura!" He was waving his hands wildly in the air. Sakura was getting embarrassed now. **'Why does he have to act like an idiot?'** Thought inner Sakura.

Sure enough an hour later Kakashi arrived sporting his usual excuse. "There was this cat stuck in a tree you see."

"No! I don't want to hear your stupid excuse! Let's just go since we have to make up for the hour you wasted!" yelled Sakura. She stormed off and put chakra to her feet and ran. Naruto was quickly behind her and Sai beside her. Kakashi seemed to be taking his time. He had already opened his Icha Icha Paradise book and somehow managed to avoid hitting any of the trees that they whizzed by.

They traveled for four hours and decided to take a short break. Team 7 sat under a shade tree enjoying a small meal. "How much longer do think it be till we run into the Akatsuki?" Sakura took a sip of water from her cup.

"About one hour." answered Kakashi. He had already eaten. He eats so fast you can't see it when he lowers his mask. That or he makes up some excuse and as soon as his teammates aren't looking he wolf's down his food.

"Well let's get going." Sai stood up and jumped into the nearest tree. Waiting for the others, he sighed impatiently.

"Yeah! Akatsuki here we come!" Naruto was being overly enthusiastic again. Sakura just sighed.

"Tobi senses chakra." said Tobi, looking over his shoulder.

"I know. Exactly four of them. Probably more idiots from Lighting Country." responded Tsunami. She could tell that whoever was following them was gaining ground. _About thirty more minutes and they'll be here. This getting annoying. _Tsunami was getting more than a little irritated. This was just supposed to be a simple get the scroll mission. Not have to fight a bunch of idiots who didn't know how to fight. What a waste of her time. Tsunami had better things she could be doing. Like tracking down that last lead on what clan she could have come from.

"Ten minutes and be prepared to fight." instructed Kakashi. He was thinking about using his sharingan eye but decided against it. It always took a lot out of him when he used it. Since he wasn't born with it. That was a memory he didn't want to remember. How Rin surgically implanted the eye from his dying best friend into his own empty eye socket. _Obito Uchiha, how many years ago was that?_ Kakashi mentally scolded himself for thinking about things like that while on a mission.

The Akatsuki members stopped and waited for the arrival of the unknown ninja. Tsunami propped herself up against a tree, staring at her fingernails that were painted black. Tobi was playing lookout. Then finally the four shinobi stood before the Akatsuki.

"Hand over that scroll before we knock your blocks off!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up." ordered Sai. He gave Naruto a quick glare. Before he turned his attention to the Akatsuki standing in front them. Just like Sai wanting to take over as leader. Just cause he was ranked for ANBU missions didn't mean he had to take charge. That was what Kakashi was for.

"What my teammate meant was hand over the scroll you stole from the Raikage and we'll let you go." Not one ounce of emotion was expressed on his face.

"Why should Tobi do that?" asked Tobi. He sounded a bit boyish at the moment.

"Because we asked nicely." added Kakashi. He was observing the two members in front of him. Quickly trying to discern any weaknesses or perhaps even who they were.

"I don't think so." This time Tsunami spoke. "You aren't from Lighting so what business is it of your's?" Tsunami had seen the insignia of the leaf village on their hia-ate's.

Sai was going to answer but Naruto opened his mouth first. "The Raikage hired us!"

Sai was furious now. Naruto just gave the enemy information they didn't need to know.

"Are we going to stand here all day? Or are we going to fight?" Tsunami grinned, even though no one could see. She was ready for this match. She knew that the silver haired man in front of her was Kakashi Hatake, a user of sharingan.


	3. Chapter 2: Fight With Akatsuki

**Rated M for violence, language and some sexual humor/references**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Fight With Akatsuki **

"Hey Tobi you can take the kids. I want to fight the old guy." Tsunami smirked. And placed one hand on the hilt of her sword. Getting into a fighting stance was second nature to her.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, was this Akatsuki member insulting him? "Alright you three take the tall one and I'll take out the short one." Kakashi moved into his fighting stance. He didn't realize what he had just said though. Tsunami was clenching her fists, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. Tsunami may be 5 foot 2 inches tall but no one and I mean no one insults her height. Her anger was to the boiling point and about to explode.

"You shouldn't have said that." said Tobi in a sing song kind of tone.

"Let's get this over with!" Naruto did some hand signals and yelled out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Now there stood three identical Naruto's. Sakura gathered chakra into her fists. Sai just looked bored but got ready just in case Naruto or Sakura couldn't get the job done.

Tsunami stared at the ground. _That bastard he called me short! He'll pay for that remark! That stupid old jack ass! Ugh! _"You are going to die." her voice was laced with venom.

"If you say so." taunted Kakashi.

Tsunami lunged forward unsheathing her sword and aimed for his head. Kakashi easily dodged it and jumped to the right._ I have to calm down or I'll never win this fight. I can't let my temper get the better of me. _Tsunami exhaled and inhaled deeply just to calm herself down. This enemy knows how to fight and a simple mistake like letting her temper guide her movements could get her killed. Kakashi didn't hesitate, he threw three kunai at her. She immediately dodged and once again lunged at him, sword at the ready. But this time she didn't blindly rush at him and her actions paid off. Kakashi's mask had a nice slit running down the side revealing his bare skin over his cheek. Kakashi raised his hia-ate and revealed his sharingan.

Naruto's shadow clones attacked Tobi. Tobi was already using his sharingan but couldn't discern which one was the real Naruto. The shadow clones had the exact amount of chakra distributed through them as the real one. Sakura charged forward and barely landed a punch to his gut. If Tobi hadn't moved when he did he was sure his ribs would've shattered from the sheer force that Sakura used. Sai stood by patiently making sure Kakashi wouldn't need his help suddenly.

Tobi threw his own kunai taking out one of the shadow clones. Naruto was getting ready to use his rasengan. He already made two more clones of himself and they were aiding him with the task. The blue chakra swirled in the palm of his hand. Ready he ran towards Tobi.

_Now he's getting serious_, thought Tsunami. Kakashi charged her with great speed, she barely dodged his punch. But it was enough to knock off her straw hat. Revealing her black hair and navy blue eyes. Kakashi was a bit surprised, he was expecting a girl to be under that hat not a young woman. She was probably 18 maybe older. She just looked so young and her height didn't help that fact. "Are you just going gawk or fight?" Tsunami demanded to know. She let her cloak fall to the ground. Revealing her slim body and womanly curves. Tsunami wore black low rise jeans and a black t-shirt. Followed up with black sandals. A single blue crescent moon dangled loosely from a slim chain adorning each ear. The navy blue of her earrings matched her eyes and her swords hilts. Both swords sheaths were attached to her left hip by a leather belt. She had a kunai holster on her right. Her black hair fell slightly below her shoulders. A tattoo was visible on her right arm, it looked like the tomoe of mangekyo sharingan. The trade mark pin wheel. Her hia-ate bared an insignia, a symbol he'd never seen before a crescent moon and also had the navy blue band to tie it. Put it simply Kakashi couldn't help but think she was beautiful. A living piece of art standing before his eyes. She took the opportunity and moved with blinding speed. Kakashi was now pinned to a tree, his back hit it hard. Two swords were at his neck daring him to make a move.

"Rasengan!" Naruto charged Tobi and his attack made contact. Tobi was sent flying backwards. A burnt mark could be seen through the hole in his cloak and shirt. He wasn't about to give up though. He stood on shaky legs and returned the favor punching Naruto in the stomach.

"Naruto!" Sakura charged another charka filled attack and missed Tobi. Naruto muttered something under his breath. Spitting up a little blood, he just laughed about it. And attacked Tobi again. "Is that the best you can do? Tobi thought the container for the nine tail fox was supposed to be strong!" Tobi laughed like a little boy after his declaration. Infuriating Naruto more he charged up the rasengan again with the help of his two shadow clones. Naruto was about to make a direct hit but Tobi using his sharingan foreseen his movement and used a kunai. The sound of flesh tearing could be heard. Naruto cried out in pain. Sakura ran to him. Sai was about to aid Kakashi but seeing Naruto hurt he had to rethink his priorities. Sakura would need to be protected so she could heal Naruto. So that's what he would have to do. He charged Tobi and landed a punch to his face. Cracking the orange mask slightly and Tobi's straw hat fell to the ground revealing his messy black hair. Sakura quickly went to work healing Naruto. She was using one of the medical jutsu's Tsunade had taught her. Pouring her chakra into the wound it began to close. Naruto's shoulder would be as good as new in no time.

"You know for an old guy your kinda cute." Tsunami smirked. She knew she had him right were she wanted him. Now all she had to was cut his throat and the would be one less jonin in the world. Kakashi was taken aback slightly. The enemy was flirting with him. But she didn't have to call him old. Especially since he wasn't. Kakashi was only 27 years old.

"I'm not old. Got it short stuff?" What was he doing flirting back or buying time?

"If your not old than I'm not short." She narrowed her eyes slightly. What kind have a stunt was he trying to pull? All she had to do was end his life but why couldn't she bring herself to do it?

"27." was his short response. He was stalling not flirting at least that's what he told himself.

"5 foot 2." was hers. She figured out what he was doing. But it wouldn't due him any good._ Just kill him._ _Move. _She told her arms but they weren't obeying her. _Just cause I think the guy's cute doesn't mean I'm going to let him live._

Tsunami heard a cry of pain and made the mistake of turning around to look. "Tsunami!" Tobi had screamed. Tobi was on the ground Sai above him about to kill him with a kunai. Before Kakashi could take advantage of the situation, Tsunami leapt into the air and landed in between Sai and Tobi. Using her sword she cut Sai's arm leaving one nasty gash running from his shoulder to his wrist. Sai fell backwards and tried to stop the bleeding. Tsunami turned towards Tobi. "Are you alright?" she asked, a look of concern across her face. Her voice gentle and soothing.

"Tobi will be alright. Promise." Tobi tried his best to act like himself despite the pain. Quickly grabbing their cloaks and hats Tsunami let Tobi put one arm around the back of her neck and she helped support his weight. In one swift motion the two Akatsuki members were gone.

"That was kind of odd.Aren't Akatsuki supposed to be heartless cold blooded criminals?" asked Sakura. Thoroughly confused. Why would an Akatsuki member care about what happened to their partner? She was now trying to heal Sai's arm. She wouldn't be able to completely heal it but at least the bleeding would stop.

"Do you know who she was?" Naruto asked the next question. Kakashi was deep in thought and didn't hear their questions. _Why didn't she just kill me? Her swords were at my throat and she could have just done it so easily. Was she hesitating? And just who is she? Her partner called her Tsunami but I don't know of any Akatsuki members by that name. _

"Kakashi-sensei? We need to get Naruto and Sai to the hospital." Sakura said it just a little louder than she normally would have just to get his attention.

"Right. You get Naruto. I'll help Sai." Kakashi still wasn't paying much attention. He kept thinking about the strange young woman who openly flirted with him. Her hai-ate had a strange insignia. That would have to be investigated. Where did she come from and just who was she?

He had a feeling Tsunade wasn't going to like hearing the mission was a failure. The Akatsuki not only escaped but took the stolen scroll with them. A few hours had passed. Naruto and Sai were in the hospital and Kakashi was reporting to the fifth Hokage.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to punkgirl94 for reviewing!!


	4. Chapter 3: A New Mission

**Rated M for violence, language and some sexual humor/references**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: A New Mission**

"Tobi's sorry. Tobi didn't mean to be a bad boy." Tobi had been apologizing over and over again for the past three hours. As Tsunami helped support his weight. They had to get to the Akatsuki base and she would have to report to Leader. The mission was mostly a success. They had the scroll after all.

"You don't need to keep apologizing Tobi. It wasn't your fault. Don't worry I'm going to make sure that guy pays for doing this to you." Tsunami vowed. She had grown rather attached to her current partner. They had such similar pasts that she couldn't help but look at him like a brother.

Tobi felt the same way, Tsunami was like a sister to him. He couldn't remember his past and Tsunami couldn't remember anything before she was 7. She wished she could be like Tobi and not remember anything, how she hated those memories of when she was 7 and up til she was 13.

No she wouldn't go there, not ever. She would never recall those memories.

"Thanks for not leaving Tobi behind. Tobi will try and be a good boy from now on." Tobi was looking at the ground.

"Tobi you should know by now I will never leave you behind even if it costs me my life." She stopped running. They finally arrived at the temporary Akatsuki base. It was a run down building with quite a few bedrooms and only two bathrooms. It had a small kitchen and one living room. Just something simple and something that shouldn't draw to much attention.

Tsunami helped Tobi inside and placed him in his room. The stark and bare walls were uninviting. He only had a few possessions placed beside his bed. Extra kunai, a spare mask and some clothes. Tsunami placed her hand on his stomach and let the chakra drain into his injuries. The chakra scalpel was perfect for this sort of thing. It could help heal but it could also cut when needed.

"Feel better?" she asked. Stopping the flow of chakra.

"Tobi feels better, thanks." he could sound so much like a little boy at times, she would have to remind herself he was 25, just three years older than she was.

"Want to know something funny? I didn't even use my sharingan in that battle! Wonder what would have happened if I did." She let her thoughts trail back to the silver haired man. _Only 27, he's only five years older than me. Should've killed him when I had the chance. Leader-sama isn't going to be happy with me. But then again what he doesn't know won't hurt him._

Tsunami exited into the hallway only to be bumped into by Kisame Hoshigaki. "Watch where your going." he growled.

"Excuse me? You were the one that ran into me!" She liked playing irritate the shark man.

"Is that so?" he smirked, it had taken him about five months to figure what she had been doing. Pissing him off on purpose and then they would go drink sake and tell stories. It was rather odd but Kisame liked having Tsunami has a drinking partner. She could handle the liquor better than he could! That and she was more talkative than is partner Itachi Uchiha.

"Sorry Kisame. I have to go give this to Leader-sama." She waved the scroll back and forth. "Can't drink sake tonight."

"Alright. Maybe tomorrow then." Kisame continuing walking down the hallway. Tsunami walked straight to Leader-sama's room. She owed him her life. He had saved her from the hell she was living in when she was 13. And she would never forget that. Knocking on the door she was told to enter. Stepping in the candle light room was the leader of the Akatsuki.

"I have the scroll." She placed it on the only table in the middle of the room. This one was just as depressing as the rest of the house. Leader-sama was surprisingly handsome. Only 32 years old and he didn't look it. He looked to be about 25 with his red spiky hair. Green eyes and muscled body, sporting the usual Akatsuki cloak. He also wore the ring of zero on his hand to signify that he was the leader of Akatsuki. But he's not the only member to have one, they all have different rings. "Good. I have a new mission for you." He sat down and began setting up the chess board. Tsunami quickly sat down in the seat opposite of him. This was something they had been doing for the past nine years. After a mission she would play chess with Pein. But she never called him that, for calling him his first name in Tsunami's book would be disrespectful and could possibly get her killed. The only one that ever called the leader by his first name was his partner Konan. How Tsunami hated that blue haired woman.

"This mission is going to require four of you." The game had began and Leader was currently winning, he had managed to take four pawns, a rook and a knight.

"Four huh. So who's going with me?" She moved her bishop into position, one more move and his queen would be in check.

"Seeing how your partner is wounded, you'll have to put up with Deidara." his was turn over, he had overlooked her bishop.

"Check. And who else?" she sighed waiting for the answer.

He moved his queen and then answered, "Itachi and Kisame."

"But no one other than Tobi knows about my sharingan." _What is Leader-sama planning?_

"I am aware of that. You will have to make sure it stays that way." He waited patiently for her to make her move. "Checkmate." Tsunami smiled victoriously.

"So it's one of those days. The mission is well I would say simple but they never truly are. You most enter Konohagakure and steal a medical scroll from the fifth Hokage." Leader was now putting the chess board away. He glanced at Tsunami, who was waiting for him to continue. She knew there was more to it or he wouldn't be sending four of them.

"And?" she knew she had to be careful when addressing him. The last member that argued or was it questioned him? Ended up being replaced permanently.

"You're a smart young woman. Let's precisely why you're one of my favorite members." He grinned rather eerily. "There is a second task for you and you alone."

Tsunami knew it, she knew there was a catch to this mission. "I'm listening Leader-sama."

"You are to leave the others and find the remaining piece of this." He placed a very old piece of parchment on the table. Looking at it Tsunami clearly seen a picture of a dragon and some writing in a language she couldn't translate. But there was half of it missing. Curiosity got the better of her and she asked more about it. "What's the other half supposed to have on it?"

"I believe it is supposed to have something to do with the sharingan." he answered honestly. Tsunami was surprised that's the most information he's ever given about something he's personally requested.

"If you are questioning the reason why only you may know about this, it is because I trust you not to betray me." He smiled, not an evil or fake smile but a genuine smile. It wasn't scary for once.

"I won't fail you." Tsunami bowed her head and left his room. So he trusted her enough to at least tell her exactly what she was looking for. He said something about it being in the old Uchiha compound in a secret room, that contained all their clans secrets. She had to admit she was a bit worried about what that parchment contained because she has sharingan and when she uses her summoning jutsu, the very dragons portrayed on the parchment appear!

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:If any character's come of as ooc I apologize, I'm trying my best to keep them in character but it's kind of hard to do when you haven't seen the episodes their in and only have what others have written or the research I've done to go on. **


	5. Chapter 4: Entering Fire Country

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend punkgirl94! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Chapter 4: Entering Fire Country**

"Quit complaining Deidara." Tsunami was getting annoyed, for some odd reason Deidara could annoy her just by talking.

"I wasn't complaining, yeah." The blonde haired young man was playing with his molding clay. Debating if he should put any chakra in it yet or not.

"Are you ready Kismae?" Tsunami sighed impatiently. Kisame had insisted upon grabbing a bottle of sake for the mission. And he had ran back inside the base to get it. So Tsunami was stuck with quiet Itachi and annoying Deidara. _Why couldn't Leader-sama have put me with Sasori? At least he doesn't annoy me to death. But then again he does ogle me. _She was about to yell at Kisame, when he finally appeared.

"I'm ready." he announced.

"About damn time!" she yelled.

"Must be that time of the month, yeah." Deidara thought he whispered it low enough that Tsunami couldn't hear but boy was he wrong.

"I'll show you that time of the month you pompous jackass!" She slammed her fist into the top of his head. He fell over from the impact and sat crouching, holding his head in pain. Tsunami walked off muttering things they didn't want to hear. Itachi followed behind her, sometimes he would engage in some form of conversation with her and Tsunami had to admit that her heart would flutter uncontrollably when he did speak to her. But there would never be a romantic relationship between them. For one she couldn't trust him not to kill her just to gain power and second she didn't know how he would react to her sharingan. Tsunami doesn't even know how she acquired it. She's had it for as long as she could remember, since at least the age of 7 and she was now 22. She couldn't remember anything before she was 7 and not sure she wanted to. After all 6 years of her life were a living nightmare. Why wouldn't the whole 13 years be?

They were headed for Fire Country and since they were leaving so early they should arrive late that night. Who knew maybe they could complete the mission tonight. But not likely, considering

how many shinobi would be patrolling the night streets of Konohagakure. Their pace was quick and soon the sun was setting before them. They still had at least two to three hours before they would enter Fire Country and one more hour till they gates of Konohagakure would be visible.

Tsunami was thinking carefully about how she would slip away unnoticed. Itachi would certainly know she'd disappeared. A diversion would be needed to distract the other members. But what kind? The only thing she knew that would distract them was combat. She couldn't waste time fighting when she would have to find that piece of parchment. Oh well, she'll just have to make it up as she goes.

Three ANBU were patrolling the North border of Konohagakure. Making their rounds and staying awake in the process wasn't an easy task. But being some of the best trained shinobi they were up to the job. However with four Akatsuki lurking in the shadows would the ANBU's training be enough? Snap. Deidara had stepped on a twig, breaking it in two. The three ANBU heard the sound clearly. Each one motioned to the other making sure they were all aware they were being watched. The ANBU were about to move when Itachi, Kisame and Tsunami attacked. Killing all three ANBU easily enough. Deidara would've moved sooner but he wasn't paying attention. "Deidara!" hissed Tsunami under her breath.

"Oh sorry, yeah." Deidara was slightly embarrassed.

Akatsuki members made their way deeper into the village heading for the Hokage's tower.

As they neared the tower the Akatsuki was spotted by Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, and Kurenai Yahi. Taking a long draw on his cigarette Asuma blew the smoke into the night air before speaking. "Looks like we have company."

"Four of them verus three of us?" Kurenai was a little skeptical.

"You just leave them to me, Might Guy!" His bowl hair cut and bushy eyebrows stood out even at night.

"You see the idiots over there?" _This is perfect three of them, four of us. I'll offer to get the scroll and then get the parchment. They'll never know._ Tsunami smirked.

"I see them, yeah." answered Deidara.

"Alright, I'll get the scroll and you three can deal with them."said Tsunami.

"Fine with me. Their blood will stain the ground tonight." Kisame could be a little to blood thirsty for Tsunami's taste. Itachi remained silent and merely nodded his agreement.

Tsunami left her partners to deal with the jonin's and sped towards the Hokage tower. She would get the medical scroll and going out the back way to avoid being seen, she would find the Uchiha clans secret meeting room. Get the parchment that Leader-sama wanted and go back through the tower to make it look like she had been looking for the scroll the entire time.

"Hey where's your little friend going?" asked Asuma.

Tsunami almost stopped in her tracks, she hated being called short or anything else that pertained to her height and little definitely was calling her short in Tsunami's book.

"Get going." ordered Itachi. His sharingan always remained on and with a kunai ready in his right hand he went in for the kill. Asuma barely dodged the attack. Kurenai was concerned but didn't have time to watch as Deidara threw one of his exploding clay birds at her. She tried to move out of it's way but still got hit by the force of the blast knocking her into the nearest wall. Kisame drew samehada and swung at Guy with full force. Guy using his taijutsu blocked the swing but Kisame began to drain his chakra. Guy let go and put some distance between him and Kisame. Itachi had the advantage over Asuma with his sharingan but Asuma put chakra into his trench knives and almost hit Itachi's chin, taking advantage Itachi hit Asuma hard in the gut. Sending him to the ground sputtering. Kurenai was up and using one of her genjutsu's she put Deidara into an illusion.

Tsunami could hear the fighting as she sped towards the Hokage's tower. Once inside she began looking for the scroll Leader had described to her. Finding the right one, she placed it in her kunai pouch for safe keeping. "Find what your looking for?"

Tsunami whirled around only to have a kunai held to her throat by none other than Kakashi Hatake. She glared at him. How could she not have sensed his chakra? "None of your business." Tsunami answered calmly.

"Then you don't mind if I take that back?" He removed her kunai pouch from her belt.

"Not at all." _That's not what I really came here for. _

He quirked an eyebrow. Tsunami was trying to think of a way to escape, she didn't have time to mess around with him. Her swords maybe if she could get a hold of one, she slowly moved her left hand to one of the hilts. Seeing her movement though Kakashi quickly removed them from their holding place. She was pissed now. No one touched her swords. She gathered chakra in her fists just like Tsunade and punched Kakashi in the face before he had time to react, she reclaimed her swords. Drawing them from their sheaths, she almost activated her sharingan. Almost, was the key word. If she didn't kill him then he would know about her kekkai genkai. Leader wouldn't be happy with that. Kakashi stared at her. He could certainly get her riled up enough to cloud her judgment. He seen it the first time they met. He insulted her height and out of rage she attacked him and just now she did the same thing when he took her swords. But instead of missing she hit her mark, his sore jaw was proof.

"Well shorty looks like we get to finish were we left off last time." Kakashi was goading her to lose her temper. It was working. Tsunami was clenching her bottom jaw. Her hands were gripping the hilts tightly as she was fighting the urge to just rush at him. She counted to ten,_ 1 2 3 4...10 _

"What ever you say old man." lacing the words with as much venom as possible however her words had no effect on the man. He just stood there waiting for her to lose control.

"Is something wrong? I'm I to tall for you to hit?" asked Kakashi.

_How dare he make jokes about my height! I have a mission. I can't lose control but if he makes one more comment I swear I am going to... _

"Oh I see your just short tempered." He laughed, and barely visible through his mask was a smirk. That was it Tsunami lost control and lunged forward yelling at him. "Shut up you stupid bastard!" A big mistake Kakashi was behind her and grabbed both of her arms, making Tsunami drop both of her swords. Clanking to the ground loudly, her swords lay there beyond her grasp.

She tried kicking him and freeing her arms from his grasp but to no avail. Kakashi moved closer to her pinning her body against his. She could feel his breath against her neck sending shivers down her spine. Moving quickly Kakashi hit a pressure point on the back of Tsunami's neck, knocking her completely unconscious.

The fight was continuing between the shinobi and the Akatsuki. Kakashi emerged from the Hokage's tower carrying Tsunami bridal style in his arms.

"Hey look. Tsunami's out, yeah." Deidara pointed to her. He had managed to escape the illusion that Kurenai had placed on him. Throwing another exploding clay bird, causing sand to obscure their vision.

"Well that means we follow leaders orders." said Kisame, putting away samehada.

"Indeed we leave." said Itachi. All three disappeared in a poof of smoke. Leaving three tired shinobi in their wake.

"Who's that?" asked Guy.

"I heard one of them call her Tsunami, the first time me met." Kakashi looked at the young woman in his arms. Wondering how she had gotten mixed up with the Akatsuki. He decided it wasn't any of his concern and helped Asuma place the prisoner in a cell. Binding her with chakra ropes so she wouldn't be able to escape or use jutsu. It would be a while before she would be conscious and interrogations could begin. But they would wait. No matter how long it took for her to wake they would wait.


	6. Chapter 5: Failed Interrogations

**Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto**

_A/N: I'm quite disappointed in the number of reviews. -sniffs- I thought I was doing a pretty good job of writing my first oc character._

**Chapter 5: Failed Interrogations**

Slowly Tsunami opened her eyes, regaining consciousness. Things were going as planned. She let herself get caught. This way the other members wouldn't know about the second mission Leader had given her. Knowing that Itachi would've been able to see her with his sharingan, she didn't risk sneaking out the back way of the Hokage's tower. Lucky for her Kakashi played right into it. Sure she could've easily escaped using one of her fire jutsu's but that wouldn't have gotten the mission accomplished. So here she was sitting in a dark ,smelly cell bound with chakra ropes. Looking around she couldn't see much of anything but assumed someone would come eventually and attempt to interrogate her. There wouldn't be a thing they could do to her that could make Tsunami betray the Akatsuki. She's already endured the worst so what was a little torture? Besides she has her secret weapon, the ole' ace up the sleeve, her sharingan. Whoever the unlucky fool would be would just have to look into her eyes and they would be unconscious.

Sure enough three Jonin entered the room, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. Tsunami glared at them. "Alright so your obviously an Akatsuki member, correct?" asked Asuma.

"Stop playing stupid you know I am." Hatred was etched into each word.

"What was your purpose for coming here?" This time Kurenai asked the question.

"Once again stop playing stupid." Tsunami spat out. She knew that they knew she had tried to steal a medical scroll from the Hokage.

"For someone in your position, you sure are being cocky." Asuma was gauging her reaction. Just how easy would be to make her lose her temper and spill information on the Akatsuki? Tsunami knew very well what they were trying to do and she wasn't falling for it. Remaining calm she answered, mockingly. "Cocky perhaps. That is only because I don't see you as a threat." smirking at her own arrogance, she was hoping to piss them off. Kakashi stood in silence watching with interest. Why was it this Akatsuki member was attracting his attention? She was the enemy, somebody you just don't play around with or flirt with for that matter. And yet that's what he felt like doing. Kakashi wanted to read his Icha Icha Paradise book to distract himself but being in an interrogation room that wouldn't be appropriate.

"Perhaps a little persuasion is needed." Asuma cracked his knuckles loudly. Kakashi involuntarily grimaced.

"Do your worst." She taunted. She had been through hell and back she could handle a simple beating.

Asuma looked at her oddly. Never has he had a prisoner dare him to beat the shit out of them.

"Maybe one of my genjutsu's would be better." Kurenai could control whatever affect the illusion had on her opponent, breaking their minds and sometimes their will to live.

"Won't work but feel free to try." Tsunami said calmly. Despite how annoyed she was getting.

"Why you little brat." Kurenai returned the glare Tsunami had shown earlier.

"Why don't I try? You two can take a lunch break." offered Kakashi, still standing in the same position when they had entered the room.

"Just take it easy on her. We need any information she can give us." Asuma opened the door and left followed by Kurenai.

"Why don't you just tell us what we need to know?" He took two steps closer.

"Why don't you go to hell?" Tsunami wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the door behind him. The only escape route out of this room. Well at least she had deduced that much.

He moved in front of the door, blocking her view of it. Reluctantly she looked up at him.

"If I use my sharingan you will tell us everything." He slowly raised his hai-ate exposing his sharingan.

"Still won't work." she huffed. How stupid was he? Of course he didn't know she had sharingan but was his strong enough to work on her?

"Why is that?" his voice was husky and dry. He was looking at her lips, covered with that navy blue lipstick. He was tempted to just reach down and kiss her. To taste her lips against his.

She stared at him, Tsunami could see the lust in his eyes. How she hated and yet loved that new found knowledge. Maybe she could use her body and get out of this predicament. Well if she could just get him to look into her eyes. "Because you aren't strong enough." Bluffing may not of been the wisest tactic but she didn't have much to go on. She had to get him to look her in the eyes. "You don't think I'm strong enough? Maybe I should show you." He was activating his sharingan getting ready to place her in an illusion. But as soon as he looked into her eyes she whipsered, "Mangekyo Sharingan!" Her eyes turned scarlet and the three tomoes of her normal sharingan melted into a pin wheel shape. Kakashi was trapped. Everything went black and he suddenly found himself in a town he didn't recognize. Tsunami stood before him, smirking.

"Where am I?" he asked, while mentally berating himself. _How could I have let my guard down? She wasn't the only woman I've been attracted to. I killed the others that I had to. Why isn't she the same? What makes her different? Dammit!_

"Welcome to Mangekyo. Don't worry you'll wake up but I won't be here. It's a shame I should really kill you. Especially since you now know that I have sharingan." Her overall look haunted Kakashi she looked so deadly but yet beautiful at the same time, standing before him. Like a devil disguised as an angel.

She turned to walk away but Kakashi yelled out stopping her in her tracks, "Wait!"

"You want something?" She looked back at him.

"Two questions that's all." Why was he doing this? He needed to find a way to break out of the mangekyo sharingan's hold.

"Depends." Tsunami waited for him to ask whatever he was going to ask.

"How old are you?" He wanted to know. If she was 17 or so he could quickly stop thinking of her in such a sexual way.

"22." Tsunami surprised herself, she wasn't going to answer. It just slipped out of her mouth.

_Dammit no such luck. Not underage._ "Just who are you?" Maybe he could find out more about her. Use that information against her and stop the Akatsuki.

"I'll tell you when I know myself." In the blink of an eye she was gone. But what did she mean by that?

Tsunami managed to get the chakra ropes off easily enough. She stared down at the unconscious man lying at her feet. She should just kill him. She was a bit dumbfounded by his questions. Why did he want to know her age? The second she could analyze and figure out it's purpose. But the first one eluded her. Sighing in frustration, she let her curiosity get the better of her. Tsunami reached out and pulled down his mask. Revealing his face, just one scar where his sharingan was contained. That was it, overall his face was perfect. _Wonder why he wears the mask. _She brushed the thoughts aside. Time to get out of here. Opening the door slowly, Tsunami made sure no one was around. Slipping quietly down the hallways she made her way to the exit. Avoiding detection she was outside. _Now to find the Uchiha compound. _Luck was on her side because during her escape she had found her swords. But not her cloak, she would just have to get a new one. At least these fools didn't mess with her ring. It signified her membership. Oddly enough it was the same ring Orochimaru called his own, the ring of void. Tsunami was his replacement. There it was the Uchiha compound. Entering the barren streets she easily made her way to the secret room. Exactly as Leader had described, there it was the hidden compartment in the wall of this particular room. Pulling out the parchment she decided to make sure it was what she had come for. Slowly opening it to keep it from tearing the parchment turned out not to be very old. It wasn't the parchment Leader was looking for! Instead a note was put in it place. A note from Orochimaru himself. _Well great he is going to be pissed. I hope he doesn't take his anger out on me though. _In a swirl of blue water she was gone. Standing at the top of a hill, looking down at Konohagakure she wondered if her decision tolet Kakashi live would come back to haunt her.


	7. Chapter 6:Find That Missing Nin!

**Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 6:Find That Missing Nin!**

Kakashi moaned loudly as he woke from the trance magenkyo sharingan had put him in. So Tsunami has sharingan as well. But the question was how did she obtain it? Were they transplants like his eye? Or was she born an Uchiha? Now he was going to have to explain to the fifth Hokage, Asuma, and Kurenai that their prisoner escaped. He was not looking forward to that. He would have to give a slight white lie as to what happened. There was no way in hell he would tell them that he was thinking about kissing her. He would just say when I went to use my sharingan for interrogations, which was true, she whipped out her own and I was knocked out. Yep that was his story and he was sticking to it. Mentally kicking himself for being so stupid he walked down the hallway to the Hokage's office. Knocking once before entering, Kakashi cleared his throat to get Tsunade's attention. Which wasn't that hard to do, she quickly looked up from the paperwork she was currently working on. She was already scowling. Did she already know about Tsunami's escape?

"Yes?" She asked, seeming to be highly irritated by something. He might as well get it over with.

"The prisoner escaped." There that was quick and to the point.

"What?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!" Tsunade stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair in the process and glared at him. How could Kakashi be so calm about this?

Wishing he could pop his eardrums without the Hokage noticing would be difficult. But her voice was rather loud and it had a tendency to carry.

"Lady Tsunade! Is everything alright?" Shizune ran into the room, concerned etched into in her features. Ton Ton followed Shizune oinking the whole way.

"No everything is not fine. Kakashi just informed me that our Akatsuki friend escaped! How did it happen Kakashi?" She changed the look on her face slightly. Now she just waited as calmly as possible to hear his explanation.

"The Akatsuki member has sharingan. Not just sharingan but Mangenkyo Sharingan." the copy-nin was still being calm about the whole situation.

"Sharingan? But how is that possible?" Shizune looked to Tsunade seeing what her reaction was.

"So that makes three members that have sharingan? I can't believe this. Don't know Shizune only two possibilities, one she has Uchiha blood or two their transplants." Tsunade was now thinking about something.

"Alright. We need to find out more about this particular member of Akatsuki. Kakashi this will be your top priority. Find out anything about this Tsunami woman. Where she comes from, what her full name is. And most of all what her abilities are. Your dismissed and you may leave to tomorrow to began this mission." Tsunade picked her chair back up and sat down massaging her temples. Just then Jiraiya popped into the room carrying a bouquet of red roses. Kakashi gave a questioning look before doing as he was told. "Hey Kakashi, I have something for you." Jiraiya handed him a new book from the Icha Icha line. This one was titled Icha Icha Tidal Wave. Kakashi stared at the title for moment, just what was Jiraiya thinking? Sure enough the main female lead of the book was named Tsunami. But instead of black hair the character had blue. He would have to kill Jiriaya later now he had to get started on his mission. From the hallway he could hear Shizune saying, "Well I caught you drinking sake during the week we had made our little bet. So now you get to go on a date..." He couldn't hear anymore but was laughing slightly. So that was why Tsunade was in such a bad mood before he got there.

The copy-nin made it to his apartment and was trying to decide which direction would be the best why to go. Gathering information on the Akatsuki wasn't an easy task. When they first encountered them the Akatsuki was heading to Water Country. But that was a couple of weeks ago. This latest stunt they had actually entered Fire Country. But now where would he look? Trying to deduce the most likely scenario. Finally deciding on Grass Country, he went to find Sai. He needed his artistic abilities to sketch the crescent moon on her hia-ate. Kakashi found him easily enough. "Sai." Getting the young man's attention was easy. Sai seemed quite embarrassed after all he was in Yamanaka flower shop. He looked like he was deciding whether or not to buy a rose.

"What do you need Kakashi." he sounded a bit annoyed as well as embarrassed.

"I need you to sketch the hia-ate of that Akatuski member." He was doing his best not to call Tsunami by her name for that would make her familiar and that was something he didn't need to do.

"Sure is that all?" He still wasn't happy about being caught in the flower shop.

"Yes." was Kakashi's short answer.

"And I suppose you want it now?" Sai grabbed a single rose and went to pay for it before Kakashi could answer. After paying for the rose he stopped at the nearest bench and carefully set the rose down. Got out his sketch book and flipped to a clean page and neatly drew the crescent moon on the hia-ate. "Done." he tore the page out and handed to Kakashi.

"Is that rose for someone we both know?" Kakashi had a feeling it was for Sakura. Here lately Sai had been acting strangely around her. He still called her ugly but it was like he was trying to say something else but didn't know how. Sai blushed slightly before regaining his composure. "Don't know what your talking." He picked up the rose and walked in the direction of Sakura's house. Kakashi chuckled, that boy could be easily read at times.

Having a picture of the hia-ate would help in his search for Tsunami. On his way towards the gates of Konohagakure he would walk by Sakura's house just to see if his suspicions were correct. Sure enough they were. There was Sai standing next to Sakura, holding the rose behind his back. He slowly brought the rose around and held it out to Sakura. Sakura was shocked and not to mention blushing. Kakashi would have to find out later what would occur between his teammates. Right now he was on a mission. Exiting the gates and quickly leaving Fire Country Kakashi headed for Grass. He would find the village hidden by grass and ask some of the locals if they've seen this hia-ate before. Easy enough to do but the trouble would be finding someone willing to talk about. He was still two days away from Grass. But on his way he asked a few people that were also traveling if they had seen the hia-ate before. So far everyone said they'd never seen one like that before.

"There's a guy asking about you." said a ninja from Tea Country.

"Is that so? What does he look like?" Tsunami wanted to know, might be something to investigate.

"He had silver hair and was from leaf village. He was also wearing a mask and you could only see one eye." explained the ninja.

"I see." _So Kakashi is looking for me, uh? Great just what I needed. Tobi still isn't well enough for travel, not since he got that cold. Oh well I just find him myself. _"Where was he headed?"

"Grass." answered the ninja.

Tsunami didn't answer she just turned and walked away. Kakashi was looking for her in Grass. Well she'd make it worth his while and pay him a little visit. After all she was only one day away from Grass Country.

Kakashi finally arrived in Grass. Little did he know that Tsunami had arrived the day before. Her presence made the villagers nervous but they wouldn't go around telling anybody that an Akatsuki member was in the area. He decided to go to the local bar. Stepping in the small hut like structure he could see only three other ninja were in there. The bar tender was a middle aged woman wearing some of the most revealing clothes possible. He sat down and asked for a drink. The bar tender tried to flirt with him but he simply ignored her. She poured him his drink and scoffed at his behavior towards her. He didn't care, he was there on a mission and not to flirt with the woman. One of the patrons approached the bar asking for a refill. Kakashi took the opportunity to ask the man if he knew what village the hai-ate was from.

"Yeah I know that insignia. It's from Moon Country." the man answered and went back to his table carrying his drink. Finally he now knew where the insignia came from but now he had to find out where Moon Country was. And seeing how drunk that man was he wouldn't be getting any more information from him. Deciding he needed some sleep, Kakashi found a small inn and rented a room for the night. He unlocked the door to his room. Looking around for any possible traps or bugs, or unwelcome visitors, he found none. Collapsing on the bed, he quickly succumbed to sleep.

Tsunami had been watching his every move ever since he had arrived in the village hidden by Grass. Now he was asleep, completely unaware she was watching him. She heard the man who told Kakashi where her hia-ate came from but that didn't matter, he would never be able to find Moon Country. She quietly opened the window sneaking inside. It would be so easy to just kill him but where would the fun in that be? It was never her style to kill a sleeping opponent anyway. Tsunami would have to be careful to wake him. She didn't want to have her throat slit wide open so she decided to yell at him from a distance. That way she could hopefully dodge any attack he might just whip out. "You know it isn't wise to sleep while an enemy watches."

Kakashi heard her silky voice and almost thought he was dreaming, almost. He shot out of bed, wide awake and alert now, he gripped his kunai tightly. Staring at the dark figure in front of him.

"You can turn a light on." she made it sound like she was in control and for all he knew she could be. Slowly reaching over to the night stand he flipped on the light. Filling the small room with a dull light. Kakashi could now see Tsunami's sharingan and her Akatsuki cloak but no straw hat. His mind wondered for just a second. _She looks better without that cloak. _

"Why are you looking for me?" Tsunami stared at him, wondering if he had realized when she escaped she looked at his face.

"Hokage's orders." He wasn't looking directly into her eyes, he wouldn't fall for that trick again.

"If you say so." Tsunami removed her cloak and placed it in the nearby chair. She was wearing the same black pants, t-shirt and sandals as the first time they had met. Kakashi watched with intense curiosity. His mind kept going to the gutter.

"Who are you?" he had to try to interrogate her. After all failure was becoming a common problem around this woman. Twice now had she interfered and won. He was getting annoyed with that fact.

"I already told you when I know I'll tell you." She sighed in frustration.

"What do you mean by that?" now he was asking because he wanted to personally know. This situation was getting out of hand. He was physically attracted to the enemy.

Tsunami debated telling him anything but why not she was bored. She always did stupid things when she was bored. Like the time she accidently blew up one of the Akatsuki bases.

"I don't remember anything before I was 7." For some odd reason she didn't care if he knew about some of her past.

Now he was getting somewhere. "Is that when you became a member of the Akatsuki?"

"No." a short response. Now he was just being nosy and that irritated her.

"Then..." he was interrupted.

"Sorry but it's time for me to leave." She grabbed her cloak and was almost out the window when Kakashi grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. She turned around to look at him. Looking up into his eyes was a mistake though. His sharingan was revealed and already hypnotizing her to sleep. Kakashi caught her before she fell to the floor. Placing her sleeping form on the bed he bound her with chakra ropes and a couple of chakra filled chains. Now he could further interrogate her in the morning.

_A/N: Thanks punkgirl94 for reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 7:Missing Nin Found

**Rated M for violence, language and some sexual humor/references**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 7:Missing Nin Found**

Tsunami was awake but she pretended to be asleep. The kunoichi felt so stupid for falling into enemy hands. When would she learn her lesson? Being bored was no reason to go looking for trouble.

Kakashi's voice broke the silence. "I know you're awake."

_Aw shit. So much for avoiding talking to him._ Tsunami sat up on the bed. Scowling at the chakra chains and rope that bound her ankles and wrists. "Well morning to you to sunshine." she said sarcastically. He couldn't help but smile slightly under his mask, this woman's attitude was different. It was like she knew no fear that or she was really just stupid. But he didn't believe she was stupid, just the opposite he believed her to be very intelligent. How else would she have managed escaping undetected from Konohagakure? There he was staring at her again. Finally he spoke, "What is your mission in Grass?" He would try to interrogate her again and be the shinobi he was supposed to be.

"I don't have one." _Need to find a way out of these damn chains, rope no problem but chains? _She sighed in frustration.

"I shall ask you once more what is your mission here?" Either she was really good at keeping information to herself or she was telling the truth from where Kakashi stood it was hard to tell.

"I already told you jack ass I don't have one. I got bored and that dumb ass ninja told me you were looking for me and so here I am." She sighed again. Just how much of dingbat was this guy?

"Jack ass? You certainly have a mouth on you considering your predicament." stating the obvious now, wasn't he?

"You are getting on my nerves." She was looking around the room. Any means of escape, but until she could get herself out of this chains she was screwed.

"Is that so?" he chuckled lightly. "Then answer my questions and I'll let you go."

Tsunami didn't respond. There was no way she would tell him anything about the Akatsuki she respected and feared Leader to much to ever do that.

Once more Kakashi found his mind going to the gutter. This was just like one of the scenes in Icha Icha Prisoner of Love. The male lead had the woman captive and tied to the bed interrogating her till she confessed his love for him. Kakashi was letting his mind do a bit of role playing and let his mind wonder to that exact moment. Letting his thoughts go deeper into the gutter. He was picturing Tsunami naked and begging him to take her. Make love to her all night long. It was enough that he started to feel his pants tightening. Hoping Tsunami hadn't noticed that minor, ahem major detail. (Kakashi had me correct that:)

Breaking the silence Tsunami had managed to get the chakra ropes off but wasn't having much luck with chains. She slipped and her butt landed on the floor with a loud thud. That finally caused Kakashi to come back to reality. He heard Tsunami mutter a few curses and calling him quite a few distinct names.

He walked over to her to help put her back on the bed but that was a mistake. Tsunami got a clear view of his erection, making her face flush red. Trying to look anywhere else besides his crotch, she turned her head and closed her eyes. At first Kakashi was confused by her behavior until he remembered his erection. Now that Tsunami was sitting back on the bed Kakashi distanced himself from her and went to the other side of the room. _Back to interrogating. _"How long have you been a member of the Akatsuki?"

Tsunami slowly reopened her eyes now that she knew he wasn't in such a close proximity. She looked at him bewildered and still flushed. The horrid truth was she was slightly aroused but she would never admit that. So getting her calm facade to reappear she answered. "None of your damn business!" She had still been fiddling with the chakra chains and was getting closer to having her hands free. Then she could activate her sharingan, grab her cloak and get the hell out of there. He sat down in the chair and was trying to figure out how to get her to talk. Nothing he was thinking of would get her to answer his questions. So instead he would try a different approach. "Are you a virgin?"

About to remark with a smart ass comment, Tsunami was not expecting that question. She instantly became wide eyed. "What?!" Ceasing her actions on the chakra chain. What kind of pervert was this man? Honestly on one ever asked her that question before well take that back Konan did once but that was completely different circumstances and she was a lot younger when Konan asked. Konan asked out of concern not out of sexual interest like this crazy copy-nin seemed to be doing.

"Well?" he pressed. Even if all he did was get her riled up, as long as she talked it wouldn't matter. As long as she talked about anything maybe he could get some kind of information.

"Pervert." Tsunami's infamous glare returned to grace her features.

Kakashi responded by holding up his Icha Icha book. The little blue book that had her name in it as a lead role. "What the hell?" oops, she didn't mean to say that aloud.

Kakashi walked over to her and opened the pages to a very pornographic scene. She gasped and looked at him with disgust. "You really are a damn pervert! This is just great I got myself captured by the biggest pervert in Fire Country! Now I feel really stupid!" she wailed. Ok not quite the effect he had hoped for. Sighing heavily out of frustration he returned to his chair in the corner of the room. Tsunami looked at him for a minute, maybe she could make this more interesting. "You know when I escaped from Kohona?" she started pausing to see if he was paying attention. Which he was.

"And I knocked you out?" she continued.

"Is there a point your trying to get across?" he was getting annoyed now.

"Well I say your face without your mask." ok now she waited for him to either a. blow up in her face, b. hit her c. leave the room or d. do something she hadn't anticipated.

He thought so. He knew his mask had been tampered with. She just admitted to it. Strangely he wasn't angry, he felt kind of odd that she knew what he looked like underneath the mask and at the same time made him more aroused. This was getting out of hand. His thoughts were getting out of hand.

He couldn't take it anymore. To hell with being a good shinobi. He wanted her and he would find out if she felt the same. He approached her and gently caressed her cheek with one hand while using his other hand to lower his mask. Tsunami was stunned, this definitely would classify as d. something unexpected. He crashed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. At first to stunned to react, Tsunami eventually succumbed to his will. Returning the kiss she parted her mouth, taking full advantage over the situation he slid his tongue into her mouth. Earing a gasp on her part. Somehow during the kiss Tsunami had gotten out of the chakra chains that restricted her arms. Kakashi put one hand on the small of her back, pushing him closer to her. She let him, her ulterior motive would be known soon. Kakashi should've checked her sleeves. Because she had a mild sedative up one of them and slowly pulled it from it's hiding place. Weaving her hands to the back of his neck, acting as if she wished to intensify the kiss. She was about to stick him with the needle when he abruptly pulled away and grabbed the syringe.

"I don't think so." he looked a bit disappointed that she had tried to pull a stunt like sedate him. He was enjoying himself way to much. Improper conduct with a wanted criminal. He should kill himself then and there but he argued with himself._ I haven't been happy in a long time. Why can't she possess some kind of feelings for me? Why can't she show she's just as physically attracted as I am. Should I try again? Was she just trying to escape? _

Tsunami watched him, the hurt expression on his face surprised her. Was he feeling something more than just lust for her? "Why did you do that?" questioned Tsunami.

Kakashi was taken back by her question. How could he answer that if he really didn't know the answer himself? She sat there on the bed waiting for his answer. Looking rather confused. The uncomfortable silence was driving Tsunami insane. She wanted an answer and she wanted it now. "Well?" she asked again. If he looked into her eyes this time she would use mangekyo sharingan and find out.

"I don't know." if she wasn't listening carefully enough she would have missed his soft spoken words. Great now she felt oddly guilty for what though? It wasn't as if she had done anything wrong. Hell she barely knows the man that just kissed her passionately.

Kakashi sighed, his own eternal confusion evident. "So you don't know why? And yet you kissed me anyway? I thought you were supposed to be the great Kakashi Hatake, copy ninja from Leaf and yet here you are acting like this! I'm in the Akatsuki for crying out loud! Do you even realize what that means? I shouldn't be here kissing the damn enemy that's for sure!" her ranting slowed down to a mere whispered muttering.

"Leave." He couldn't take it anymore, she was right. She was in the Akatsuki and he was a shinobi of the Leaf Village. He would not be like his father and let a mission fail but letting her go would be doing just that.

Shocked again by his actions, she quickly did as she was told. Getting the chakra chains off her ankles and grabbing her cloak she was out of there. Kakashi stood there just looking at the open window Tsunami escaped through. He let her get away again.

_A/N: Please Review_


	9. Chapter 8:Confront Orochimaru

**Rated M for violence, language and some sexual humor/references**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 8:Confront Orochimaru**

Leader was going to kill her, she took off without telling anyone and then got caught by Kakashi Hatake. Well they wouldn't need to know the last part. Tsunami would just tell them that she was tracking down a lead that sounded promising but ended up being another dead end. Would she ever find out what clan or village she comes from? Finally there was the Akatsuki base in sight. Walking through the front door sure enough Konan was standing there looking all smug. That blue haired woman could annoy Tsunami more than anything if it wasn't for the fact she was Leader's partner Tsunami would've kill her the first day they had met.

"Pein has been looking for you." Konan waited for Tsunami's response.

"I had a promising lead in Grass but it just turned out be another dead end and waste of my time." _That and I was bored_, she added mentally.

"Is that so?" Konan sounded disappointed, she wanted Tsunami to get in trouble.

Tsunami walked past that woman and found Leader's room, knocking before entering. Leader had his back facing her. He was looking at some scroll.

"You needed to see me Leader-sama?" Tsunami stood by the door. Waiting to be told to leave or sit down.

Pein turned around to face Tsunami. "Yes it concerns that secondary mission in Fire." He motioned for her sit and quickly did as she was told. Looking at him with a passive face.

He continued, "Orochimaru has the second half of this parchment. I'm sending you and Itachi to Sound. You are going to find Orochimaru and do whatever it takes to get the second half of this." he said pointing to the ancient parchment. "I will not tolerate failure this time." His eye contained a malicious gleam. Tsunami knew she would be on the receiving end not Itachi should this mission fail.

"Of course Leader-sama." She said bowing her head in respect.

"Itachi will be waiting for you outside and keep in mind he is not to know of your sharingan. Understood?" Pein wasn't asking if she understood, he was implying the consequences that would happen if Itachi were to find out.

"Yes, Leader-sama." Raising out of the chair, Tsunami left the room and went outside. Sure enough there was Itachi waiting for her.

"I'm ready when you are." Tsunami stood beside the stoic Itachi Uchiha, looking at his fine features. She would never attempt to go after him romantically but didn't mean she couldn't look. He turned his head, sharingan still activated and began walking. "Let's move out."

Tsunami envied him at times. Itachi didn't have to hide his sharingan like she did. Following close behind him, their speed increased. The trip to Sound would be boring, not that Itachi wouldn't talk it was always on his terms. Meaning when he felt like talking he'd let you know.

"What happened to you when you were captured?" asked Itachi. Apparently now was one of those times.

"Like I told Leader-sama that copy-nin masked his chakra well and got behind me and knocked me out." _Stop asking questions about that day._ _Only Leader-sama knows what I was really doing._ Which was trying to find that parchment to make his half complete. She hated it when Itachi asked questions like that it usually meant that Itachi knew more than he was letting on.

"I know what you're looking for." he smirked, seeing her raise an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Oh is that so? And just what am I looking for?" _This isn't good, Itachi knows. _

"That parchment is of the Uchiha clans forbidden jutsu, left behind by Madara Uchiha himself." now he was gauging her reaction. Tsunami stopped and looked at him, she had only heard of the one who had created the Akatsuki. "Then what does it contain?" she asked, focusing on his eyes. She could always read his eyes because of her own sharingan, that and Itachi never lies. He would withhold information but he would never flat out lie.

"Leader will just have to find out." _All on his own, it takes a sharingan user to read it and then it takes the one who can summon the legendary Uchiha dragons of fire, meaning only Madara Uchiha can use it. _

Tsunami knew she wouldn't be getting anymore information from him and pushed chakra into her feet and ran. They just had three more days to get to Sound no point in wasting time standing around.

Sound Country is dangerous, with their strange jutsu's and that fact they call Orochimaru 'lord'. That means any ninja the Akatsuki members come across will more than likely be loyal to him and alert him to their presence. Which could or could not be a good thing. Tsunami stared at the border, there just across this river was Sound. She wasn't looking forward to this, that snake creeped her out. The way he seemed to hiss his words ugh, she hated thinking about him. But make no mistake she wasn't afraid of him, hell Tsunami would go so far as to say she's seen grass snakes scarier than Orochimaru but now would not be the time to tell him that. Leader had given her strict rules to this mission, avoid fighting with Orochimaru. Sighing she looked to Itachi who signaled it was time to press forward. "How do know what the scroll contains?" Damn curiosity it would always seem to get in the way. Why couldn't she remember that curiosity had killed the cat? Waiting for his answer, they continued walking forward. Observing their surroundings and trying to feel if any chakra could be sensed. Itachi's sharingan swept the area, appeased for now that no enemies were lurking in the shadows, he answered. "The elders of village thought I could be trusted with such information. They naturally showed me the parchment but half of it is missing as you are well aware." _For now that is all you need to know, my little tidal wave. _

Traveling for two more days Tsunami and Itachi stopped in a small village. Dirty looks and looks of fear were being cast their way as they walked down the street. Itachi stopped into a bar and Tsunami followed. He sat down ordering a drink, while Tsunami stood looking around. One person stood out from the rest, he had a curse mark on his arm. So he was one of Orochimaru's henchmen. Tsunami leaned forward and whispered in Itachi's ear, she didn't notice but he shivered slightly at the close contact. "One of Orochimaru's henchmen. In the corner to the left, he has a curse mark." Sure enough that henchman walked over and addressed the Akatsuki with disrespect. "You filthy Akatsuki aren't welcome here in Sound. Why don't you get the hell out before I kill you?" The man was heavily scarred, showing his many battles. But to Tsunami it showed he was weak. How many times could the fool not dodge an attack? His black hair was long and askew, his clothes torn and tattered. He definitely wasn't handsome and to skinny to be healthy. He looked at Tsunami like she was a piece of meat, his gaze looking at her every curve.

"Why don't you leave before I kill you?" mocked Tsunami.

"You little bitch!" The man made a move to slap her but Itachi caught his wrist. Tsunami smirked as Itachi activated his Magenkyo Sharingan. Easily enough Itachi searched his mind and found where Orochimaru's lair should be. Releasing the man, Itachi left Tsunami to finish the job. Walking outside he waited for her. "We only have two hours before our little talk with Orochimaru."

"Right." Tsunami nodded in agreement.

"Lord Orochimaru, we have received news that two Akatsuki members are looking for you. Also in two hours they will be here." explained the medical nin Kabuto. The silver haired young man pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

"I see. Let them come. After all it would be shame not see an old friend or two." Orochimaru's eyes glinted dangerously in the dim light of his hideout. Torches hung from various locations on the walls. The smell was let's just say distinguishable from the outside air. Cells filled with prisoners lined the dank hallways. Sasuke stood silently next to Orochimaru. He could sense whose chakra was fast approaching. His heart rate slowly elevating, in growing excitement. Now he would get his chance to kill his brother. Unknowingly his sharingan was activated, giving away his emotions.

"Now Sasuke don't get any ideas just yet. We have to see what your brother wants first." Orochimaru grinned maliciously at Sasuke. The raven haired, 14 year old boy glared right back, but said nothing.

"They're here." said Kabuto.

"Well this place doesn't seem well guarded. So they must have a bunch of traps. This sucks, how are we going to get in there without fighting Orochimaru?" Tsunami glanced at Itachi's still form. Just what was he thinking? She looked back at the entrance and now she understood his silence. Not twenty feet away stood Sasuke and Kabuto.

"Welcome Itachi." said Kabuto. "And what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We must speak with Orochimaru." responded Itachi.

"Right this way." Kabuto gestured for them to follow.

Reluctantly Tsunami followed Itachi and Kabuto. She was watching the tension between the brothers and she found it quite unnerving. The light became dimmer as they tracked farther into Orochimaru's lair. Silence enveloped the ninja, until they entered a large room. Slightly brighter than the hallway but not by much. The smell certainly hadn't improved. In the middle of the large room was a throne like chair, Orochimaru was sitting in it.

"Itachi welcome. Hmm I don't think we've been properly introduced?" He was asking Tsunami her name. The look of lust from Kabuto didn't go unnoticed by Tsunami or even Itachi for that matter.

"Tsunami." she responded. She kept her eyes on Orochimaru, if she looked at Kabuto she would be tempted to gouge his eyes out.

"Just Tsunami? Interesting, now what can I do for you?" he was still giving a malicious smile.

Sasuke stood waiting for the moment he would test his strength against his brother. He would wait until they left, then he would strike. Is older brother would die today, he would make sure of that.

Tsunami tossed him the note he left in the Uchiha's clan secret meeting place.

"So this is why you're here? I have it alright. But what is Pein willing to do to get it, I wonder?" _Orochimaru had grown bold over the years. How dare he call Leader by his first name._ Tsunami disliked this. Just what would Orochimaru ask them to do?

"Name your terms and we shall inform Leader." she emphasized leader.

"My aren't you feisty, Ts-un-ami dear." Orochimaru drew out her name. Sending warning signals throughout her body. Tsunami twitched, her anger apparent due to the expression on her face.

"What are your terms?" Itachi demanded to know. He had better things to do. That and he didn't like the looks Orochimaru and Kabuto were giving Tsunami. A strange feeling of possessiveness swept over him.

"Right I want Jiraiya and Tsunade assassinated. Simple enough if I do say so my self." His snake like eyes, narrowed slightly.

"We shall inform Leader of your terms. And you will be informed of Leader's decision." stated Itachi. Turning to leave Tsunami glanced at the younger Uchiha and saw something akin to a smirk on his face. _What is he planning? _Tsunami was grateful to be out doors again.

"Fresh air!" she breathed in deeply, not noticing that Itachi was watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. Pushing chakra into their feet, they headed to the latest Akatsuki base. But the two members didn't get very far, Sasuke stood in front of them. His katana unsheathed and ready to attack. The two sharingan users stared each other down as Tsunami watched waiting for one of them to make the first move.


	10. Chapter 9:Brother's Quarrel &

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 9: A Brother's Quarrel & Infiltration**

"You will die to today Itachi." Sasuke was pouring chakra into his kantana. His sharingan swirling dangerously.

"You believe after one year of running to that snake, you are stronger than me?" asked Itachi, his own sharingan changing to Mangenkyo. Tsunami just watched, this is one fight she wouldn't get involved in. Sasuke angered by Itachi's words charged forward, rasing his kantana to strike Itachi's head. But using Mangenkyo Sharingan Itachi easily predicted the movement and dodged. Pulling out his kunai, he retaliated hitting Sasuke in the arm. Sasuke only grimaced at the pain he now felt. Sasuke sheathed his kantana and made the correct hand signals and yelled out, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A powerful ball of fire blew towards Itachi, who only smirked at the pathetic attack. His hand signals were hard to see without sharingan but Tsunami knew what he was doing. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" his own flames shot towards the weak fireball jutsu and easily enough overpowered it. Well it was weak to Itachi. Sasuke knew he was in trouble as the flames flew towards him, barely able to dodge, Itachi took full advantage. With blinding speed he landed a kick straight into Sasuke's gut, causing him to gasp for air. One more attack knocked Sasuke completely unconscious.

"Are you done fighting? We need to get back to the base." Tsunami was bored because she already knew who would win this round. Itachi simply stared down at his motionless younger brother. _So Sasuke you are still not strong enough to defeat me. Foolish little brother, for now I will spare you. _The idea came to him suddenly. His little brother may prove to have a use after all. "Tsunami we shall take Sasuke with us. Keep him sedated until we arrive at the base."

"Sure, alright." Slightly confused as to why they were taking Sasuke along for the ride, Tsunami didn't ask though. If Itachi wanted her to know something, he would just tell her. The kunoichi flicked the syringe containing the clear liquid. She knew there was always a reason as to why she carried a sedative on hand. Her medical skills sure did come in handy in situations like this. Bending down she moved the younger Uchiha's shirt down to reveal his neck, briefly glancing at the curse mark made by Orochimaru and injecting the sedative into his neck. "This will keep him knocked out til we get to the base. Then he's going to need another dose. And by the way since this your idea, your going to carry him back."

For whatever reason Itachi didn't argue as they made their way to the current base. Perhaps he felt Tsunami wouldn't be able to handle the extra weight. I mean she does only weigh 100 lbs.

The two members had been told to relocate to the newest base in Snow Country. Even though Tsunami had brought along some extra clothes, she was still freezing. Itachi could hear her teeth chattering. But he wouldn't stop now to build her a fire, they were to close to the base. This one was a lot nicer than the last one. The innkeeper has always helped the Akatsuki before and to prevent any nosy people from coming around, the sign said no vacancy. Stepping in from the cold, Tsunami went to the nearest fire place. Tobi stared at her curiously. "Tobi's better now. Are you alright?" he asked. Turning around to face him she answered honestly. "I'm fine, just cold is all."

"Tobi's glad to hear that." Tobi smiled underneath his mask, he was always glad the one person he considered his sister was safe and sound back at the base.

"Tsunami." Itachi entered the room with the unconscious Sasuke on his back. Dropping him onto the couch, Tsunami knew what he wanted her to do. She got the sedative out and drew up another dose, once again injecting the younger Uchiha.

"I will be speaking to Leader." Itachi exited the room.

"Why's he here?" asked Kismae, holding a bottle of sake.

"Itachi brought him for whatever reason." still cold Tsunami returned to sit beside the fire.

"This will warm you up in no time!" Kisame joined his blue eyed friend by the fire and handed her the bottle.

"Thanks but I can't go overboard ok? Leader might need to talk to me." taking a swig of the sake, she wiped off her chin as some escaped her lips.

"What's the matter have a hole in your chin?" Kisame smirked as she hit his arm hard. "Ow, I think that might actually bruise." he feigned an expression of hurt.

"Shut up." Tsunami was getting annoyed but she always loved this kind of banter. It could make the time in between missions more interesting.

"Tsunami, Pein wishes to speak to you." Konan stood in the doorway waiting for Tsunami to walk past her. As Tsunami passed her, she gave that blue haired woman a look that clearly said go to hell.

Entering the room, Itachi stood next to the window. While Leader sat behind a desk only looking up when Tsunami entered the room. "I have a special infiltration mission for you. Itachi's little brother shall play an important role for this one to succeed." His eyes contained a malevolent gleam. Tsunami could just imagine all the gears in his head moving as he formulated this new plan. Leader continued explaining, "But you shall play the biggest role of all."

"I shall do whatever you ask of me."she responded. Causing Leader to grin maliciously. Sending shivers traveling down her spine uncontrollably.

"You shall take Sasuke back to Kohonagakure. Telling the fools there that we betrayed you. That we just handed you over to Orochimaru in exchange for a forbidden scroll. You were housed in the same cell as the boy. Kabuto underestimated you, allowing you to escape after a week's worth of torture. Pitying the Uchiha boy you took him with you. Having no where else to turn to you will beg the fifth Hokage to help you get revenge. That you have valuable information your willing to give in exchange for their aid. Just give enough information that they will believe you." Leader stood up and walked around the desk and bent down to where Tsunami was sitting.

Looking into her eyes he whispered, "We will have to make the torture real."

Tsunami turned wide eyed, thoughts returning to time in her life when she was seven and pain was an every day occurrence.

They certainly made the torture real. Tsunami grimaced due to the pain. Leader had Hidan and Kakuzu beat her. So one creepy bastard and one greedy jack ass made sure they did their job well. So the kunoichi was dropped of in Sound, along with Sasuke. Not before Itachi altered the boy's memories however. Using Mangekyo Sharingan Itachi made Sasuke believe that Tsunami was housed in the same cell he was, that they received the same torture and only by teaming up we're they able to escape. Sighing heavily, trying to support Sasuke's weight while she was low on chakra. Cursing mentally, she would kill Hidan and Kakuzu, to hell with the rule that says your not allowed to kill other members. Tsunami wouldn't care about the consequences as long as those two died by her hands. Not to mention now she was questioning her own loyalty to the Akatsuki.

Mentally taking note of all her injuries was one way to pass the time as she trudged onward to the Village Hidden by the Leaves. _Let's see I have three broken ribs, possibly more. A broken wrist, two gashes that finally stopped bleeding on my right leg. Numerous cuts on my face and arms. Whip lashings on my back. An ankle that could be sprained. What else? _

"Wish you would wake up so you could carry your own weight." she hissed at the unconscious Uchiha. Struggling more and more to maintain her balance, Tsunami finally decided she need to rest just for a few minutes. Really how much more traveling could she do in this condition? But the kunoichi didn't have a choice, this is what Leader ordered and this is what she would do despite her treacherous thoughts. Looking around trying to get her bearings, Tsunami couldn't believe her luck. She was sitting on the edge of the Village Hidden by the Leaves. Sighing in relief, she rested her head against the rough bark on the tree. ANBU would be patrolling this area and would find her and Sasuke easily enough. Tsunami succumbed to sleep, unaware she was being watched.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. His was returning from a mission and who did he spot sleeping next to a tree and with an unconscious Sasuke beside her. From the looks of it she had been to hell and back. Cautiously he approached the sleeping woman. Taking in her slow labored breathing. Looked like Sasuke had it easy, his breathing was relatively normal. Moving to Sasuke's side he checked his pulse, a very strong rhythmic pulsing could be felt at the vein in his neck. Summoning Pakkun and giving strict orders to inform the Hokage about the situation as well as requesting back up, after all he didn't want to have to carry them both by himself. He simply waited.

Sasuke began to stir, moaning as if he simply had a major hangover. Opening his eyes, he quickly realized he wasn't in Sound. His false memories took over and he remembered Tsunami, glancing to his left there she was beaten but alive. Had she kept her word and not left him behind in Orochimaru's dungeon? It certainly looked that away. Then Sasuke felt Kakashi's presence and looked in his direction. Kakashi looked back at his former student and surprisingly gave one of his usual carefree greetings. "Yo."

"Where am I?" demanded the raven haired boy.

"The outskirts of the Leaf Village. Want to tell me what happened?" Kakashi was pointing towards Tsunami, who was still asleep.

"She helped me escape from Orochimaru." Sasuke didn't have enough chakra to run, so he made up his mind he would except whatever fate the Hokage gave him. Being to tired to care.

"Why?" Kakashi could feel Shizune's chakra as well as Genma's and just great Jiraiya's approaching.

"I don't know, ask her." Sasuke felt the chakra as well.

Shizune, Genma and Jiraiya stopped in front of Kakashi. "Who needs medical attention?"

Kakashi pointed to Tsunami. "Alright let me assess her injuries." Shizune walked towards the sleeping woman, who suddenly woke up. Blue eyes staring at all the different people around her.

"Calm down. I'm here to heal you." Shizune tried reassure Tsunami.

Tsunami tried to get up, but fell over groaning in pain. Cursing under her breath and finally speaking to the shinobi around her she said. "I don't need...your help." It hurt to breath, dang broken ribs sure could be a hindrance.

"You might want to reconsider that." Jiraiya spoke up.

"What ever." griping her ribs and slowly getting back into a sitting position, Tsunami waited for Shizune to work her magic. Shizune first used chakra to explore and find the injuries, then she would heal them the best she could till they could get Tsunami to the hospital.

"You have five broken ribs, a broken wrist and ankle. Numerous cuts and gashes on your face, legs, arms and back. Bruising is everywhere. Also you seem to have slight hemorrhaging in your spleen." Shizune then started to use her green medical chakra to relieve the pain. Tsunami had made a face of disgust at the list of injuries._ So I missed a few things, could've happened to anyone._ "Alright we need to get these two to the hospital now!" Shizune ordered Genma to carry Sasuke. Jiraiya had tried to volunteer to help Tsunami but Kakashi to quickly intervened. "I will carry her."

"Just don't lose her like last time." Genma smirked. As he helped Sasuke to his feet. Kakashi tried to be gentle but with Tusnami's injuries, no matter how he carried her, she would be in pain. She winced and muttered something about killing some greedy jack ass before passing out.

Getting to the hospital would be easy but the questions these two missing nin would have to answer was going to be a completely different story.


	11. Chapter 10:Hospital Stay

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 10: Hospital Stay**

Awakening to the sickening smell of disinfectant and a world of white visible, Tsunami glanced around the room. An ANBU was standing in the corner. Listening to the beeping of all the different machines she was hooked up to, Tsunami tried to ignore it. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. The pain she felt earlier had eased considerably. But to the dismay of the young woman, the door opened and the fifth Hokage herself walked in! Kakashi walked in behind her and kept his distance. "Why did you bring Sasuke back?" was the first question Tsuande asked. 

Groaning in protest, Tsunami didn't feel awake enough for this and her eyes tried to slip back into unconsciousness. Feeling the prick in her arm told Tsunami, she would have very little sympathy from these people.

"Once again, why did you bring Sasuke back here?" Tsunade looked down on the Akatsuki member, almost glaring. 

Feeling more awake because of whatever Tsunade injected her with, Tsunami mustered an answer. To an extent she did truly feel betrayed and it hurt to speak the words aloud. "The Akatsuki betrayed me." She looked to the only window in the room, trying her best to keep the real tears from falling. Thinking of how this situation was no different than nine years ago and that betrayal still felt fresh. A single tear slid down her cheek, leaving a wet drop on the white sheet below her. 

"How did they do that? And what would that have to do with you bringing Sasuke back?" Tsunade patiently waited for a response. Tsunami never felt so hurt and angry in her life. The thoughts of real betrayal at the hands of Akatsuki left a sickening feeling in her stomach. That is all she was to Leader, was a pawn. Not a sister or daughter but a pawn he could just throw away. All the times she had done completed the missions Leader gave her without compliant but this topped the cake. He had gone to far, the trust Tsunami held for Leader was gone, broken. He left her there to die after that beating she had sustained. Now he would regret it. Tsunami would tell them everything. "Because I was supposed to infiltrate this village. Gain your trust and then assassinate you and Jiraiya. But Leader didn't care what Hidan or Kakuzu did to me. The injuries had to be real. Sasuke's memories were altered by Itachi." Breathing in a deep breath before continuing but hesitated. Becoming silent and looking to Kakashi to see his response to her words. Disappointed he revealed nothing in his eyes, she looked to the Hokage. 

"Continue, please." Tsunade could see the truth behind her words. A sudden pang of empathy overtook the Hokage for just a moment but she shook away the thoughts just as quickly as they came.

"They dumped me and Sasuke in Sound to travel here. I was supposed to tell you some sop story how the Akatsuki betrayed me by trading me to Orochimaru and he was the reason I was injured. To make it more believable Sasuke would remember a similar story to the one I told you." 

"Is that the only reason the Akatsuki did this? To have myself and Jiraiya killed?" Tsunade was still letting this information reel in her mind and deciding what was truth and what wasn't. 

"No." Tsunami hung her head low causing her hair to cascade around her face. Now she felt guilty for betraying the Akatsuki. Guilt that shouldn't exist, they betrayed her. They used her just like the ones who had kidnaped her when she was seven. Just like Illyana had done. 

"Then what was the other reason?" interjected Kakashi.

Tsunami looked at Kakashi a little surprised he spoke to her. But found she couldn't answer. Looking to the windows reflection one could see the tears she tried to hide. 

"Please what was the other reason?" Tsuande repeated the question posed by Kakashi.

Turning to the Hokage with pleading eyes Tsunami spoke. "Kill me. Please kill me now." 

Kakashi's one visible eye widened. Tsunade looked at the poor woman in disbelief. 

"Why do you want me to take your life?" now the Hokage would have to make sure the ANBU on guard would be aware of the possible suicide attempt this kunoichi might make. 

"What do you think the Akatsuki will do me when they learn of my betrayal? I would rather die quickly then be subjected to the torture Leader is capable of." A look of determination replaced the tear filled blue eyes.

"Kakashi you will stay with the ANBU guard and keep an eye on her. But first I would like a word with you." Tsunade walked out into the hallway. Kakashi hesitantly followed, making sure to close the door behind him. 

"I think she will try a suicide attempt. Don't allow her to Kakashi. As hard as it seems I think she was telling the truth about her mission." placing two fingers on the bridge of her nose, Tsunade sighed heavily. 

"No don't do that!" yelled the ANBU inside Tsunami's hospital room, a crash sound followed the ANBU's screams for help. Tsunade and Kakashi immediately ran back inside to find, Tsunami bleeding from a self inflicted wound to her wrist. A senbon lying on the floor, obviously well hidden in her hair. "Dammit!" Tsunami cursed trying to avoid being helped. She wanted the blood to flow. She wanted the pain to end permanently. 

"Do you want to die that badly!" screamed Tsunade as she forced healing chakra into the wound, ceasing the blood flow. Tsunami glared at the Hokage. Didn't Tsunade understand, she would die by Leader's hands if she didn't do this? If she didn't end her own life. 

Kakashi helped Tsunade place the restraints on Tsunami's wrists and ankles. Hoping that would stop her suicidal thoughts. "Alright Kakashi keep an extra eye on her." with that said the fifth Hokage went back to her office. The ANBU guard was obviously young and inexperienced. Behind that mask the young man was shaking like a leaf, afraid of what could've happened. 

Kakashi could see it. "Why don't you go get a different guard to take your shift?" 

"Of course!" relieved that he no longer would have to watch the suicidal woman, the young ANBU ran out of the room. 

"Why do such a stupid thing?" Kakashi had never seen someone this determined to end their life. Sure they usually tried once or twice but in the end they really didn't want to die. Tsunami however was different, she wanted to die apparently more than anything else. 

"None of your business." she kept her gaze away from the handsome man sitting in the chair opposite of her. Bored Kakashi reached inside his pocket and grabbed out Icha Icha Tidal Wave and began reading like it was any other book. Hearing the pages turn Tsunami couldn't help but look over at Kakashi. Seeing the book he had and remembering from the last time they had met what exactly that book contained. She flushed red but not from embarrassment but from anger.

"Why do you read that garbage?" sporting her infamous glare and forgetting how she had wanted to kill herself moments before. 

"This is not garbage. It's a brilliantly written novel." Kakashi being very serious about his book.

It annoyed her even more that this man was defending his behavior of reading porn in public. What was up with that? Does he have no shame reading porn in front of other people? 

"Would you mind putting your crappy mediocre porn away?" still glaring at the man.

"Um, no."responded Kakashi. 

"Ugh! Then maybe I should tell your Hokage about that kiss in Grass?" a very devious glint sparkled in those navy blue eyes, mixed with the smirk that graced her lips. Tsunami looked absolutely dangerous. Kakashi however took advantage and asked in a rather bored tone. "So thinking about our kiss, huh? Here you were thinking about getting another one were you?" 

Tsunami's mouth would've hit the floor if it wasn't attached to her face. Redness crept up her neck and flushed her cheeks. "I-I was not!" practically yelling loud enough for the entire hospital to hear. 

"You're blushing." he teased. Well at least she had forgotten about her suicidal tendencies for the moment.

"No I'm not! Stupid jack ass, just shut up!" Tsunami was fuming now, crossing her arms over her chest. If it were possible steam would be coming out of her ears! Tsunami didn't realize that she had broke the restraints with her own strength. 

"There's no need for name calling." Kakashi sounded like he was scolding one of his students. Inwardly he was enjoying the reactions he got from her. The way she could so easily lose her temper and get flustered. Once again his thoughts pertaining a certain kunoichi were going to the gutter. But would there ever be a chance that they could share something even if it were to be just a date? He would even settle for a one night stand. Hell now that he technically had to watch her as his mission Kakashi's eye wasn't about leave Tsunami's delicate form.

"Why are you staring at me?" Tsunami could feel his visible eye boring into her. She felt slightly unnerved and more and more like a piece of meat.

"It's my job." he replied. In a way it was the truth and at the same time he was just using it as an excuse to ogle her. 

"Whatever just put that smut away." Looking disgustingly at the book Kakashi held in his hands.

_So we're back to the book again? _Sighing Kakashi decided to ignore her comment. Just then another ANBU guard opened the door, stepping in for that poor young guy. "I'm here as a replacement for Chicken. You can call me Tiger." Seeing how this cocky guy was wearing a tiger mask but oddly enough the other ANBU wasn't wearing a chicken mask. He was wearing a bird mask but it resembled a falcon or a hawk. 

"Well Tiger maybe you can make that idiot put away his pornographic book?" she pointed to Kakashi. Tiger shook his head no in response. Inwardly he was thinking that woman is trying to get me killed! 

"Fine. But look who's the chicken now." sarcasm was something Tsunami loved using and use it often she did. But technically she wasn't being sarcastic, it only sounded sarcastic. 

The ANBU didn't respond. This was going to be a long night. Tsunami's thoughts finally returned to her suicide. How was she going to pull it off? With Kakashi and a more experienced ANBU in the room. Dang why did fate seem to be against her? 


	12. Chapter 11:Tsunami's Fate

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 11:Tsunami's Fate**

"Pein it would seem that Tsunami has truly betrayed us." Konan had been secretly sent to watch Tsunami's progress. Following her every move and listening to everything she told the fifth Hokage.

"Then everything is going as planned." Pein sat behind his desk, folding his arms across his chest he as leaned backwards in his chair.

"What do mean everything is going as planned?" Konan was confused, how could Tsunami's betrayal play an important role in one of his grand schemes?

"I know Tsunami well enough. I knew how she would react if we were to cause her physical pain. You see Konan when I rescued her nine years ago from the life of a geisha, those fools broke her mentally. Promising to never lay a hand on the girl, she willingly became a member." 

"But how does that play a role now?" Konan was still very much confused.

"Because now she thinks I have betrayed her. Making the fifth Hokage believe she can manipulate Tsunami into bringing down the Akatsuki. But Tsunami will never betray me. Your own words proved that." Pein stood up and walked over to picture in his room. A picture of a young, smiling Tsunami. She was wearing a blue kimono and holding a snow cone in one hand while her other hand pointed at Deidara, who was having a bad case of brain freeze. It was during this time he had earned her trust and during this time he trained her to be a strong kunoichi. 

"How did my words prove that? She told them everything!" exclaimed Konan, still not getting the bigger picture.

"Not everything." Smiling wickedly he continued speaking. "She didn't tell them my master plan." Picking up the half of parchment and placing it on the desk. "She didn't tell them about this. She will come back willingly to the Akatsuki and once more our family will be complete."

_So that was his plan all along? But how did he know it work out this way? He must've went through the different scenarios like he always does. _Konan smiled slightly, marveling his genius.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune walked into the Hokage's office carrying a large stack of paperwork.

Tsunade fought back the childish urge to stick her tongue out. "Yes Shizune?" 

"What are you planning to do with that Akatsuki woman?" Gently placing the stack of paperwork on an already full desk, making sure not to let it fall over. Shizune looked questioningly at her friend. 

"To be honest Shizune I don't know. She may have her uses but she's also a big liability. Keeping her alive is one thing and then using her against the Akatsuki is another. This Tsunami girl is smart and I think she will she see past any attempt I make at using her." Sighing slightly she continued her internal dialogue out loud. "But if she wants revenge badly enough we can take advantage of that." 

"From what Tiger has told me it would appear she has some kind of interest in Kakashi." Shizune added. 

"Is that so? Get Kakashi in here now." Tsunade now had an idea of how get Tsunami to do what she wanted. 

"Look you can take these damn things off now. I promise I won't try to kill myself." Tsunami was getting bored. Her chakra levels where returning to normal aiding her in the healing process. Being cooped up in a hospital wasn't doing her bored mind any favors. And the sad thing was it had only been two days since her recapture.

"Yes but the key word is try to kill yourself. You should've said I would not kill myself." Kakashi was getting annoyed at how this woman could seem to nag him every chance she got about his Icha Icha book and then plead I'll be on my best behavior, to saying you're a jack ass. He was getting rather bored with the whole situation. The ANBU known as Tiger stood in the same corner of the room. He was starting to want to kill himself! Shizune opened the door after clearing access outside with the two ANBU guards placed out there. "Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you, Kakashi." 

"Is that so? All right then." Grateful he had an escape for a little while, he quickly got up and was out of that room. Leaving Tsunami to harass the poor ANBU in the room. He heard Tsunami's attempt to annoy the guard. "Hey what do think of porn? You don't read it in your spare time do you? Please tell me your not a pervert like that old geezer." Not hearing the ANBU's response however Kakashi was out of hearing range and grateful for it. 

Kakashi waltzed into the Hokage's office without knocking. "Yo." was all he said. 

"I have a new mission for you." stated the blonde woman.

_Finally I can't stand to be around Tsunami twenty-four seven. I'm starting to see the main female lead as Tsunami and I'm wanting to reenact some scenes from Icha Icha Tidal Wave. _

"You will get to escort Tsunami around during her stay here." Tsunade shuffled some paperwork around.

_What are you crazy woman!? _His face however did not betray his inner thoughts. 

"I am going to place this chakra restraining choker on her. Your mission shall be to earn her trust and get her to help us take out the Akatsuki." Tsunade was confident that her plan would work.

Kakashi however was dumbfounded. "So your just going to let her walk around the city?" 

"You will be with her every minute of the day so there's nothing to worry about." chided Tsunade.

_Easy for you to say, you don't get an erection thinking about the woman. _Groaning mentally this was going to be Kakashi's hardest mission.

"And to make sure, your with her every minute she will be staying at your apartment. She is not to leave your sight under any circumstances, is that understood?" Tsunade wasn't asking, she was ordering. That and Tsunade placed other ANBU on watch as well but they would get breaks as Kakashi would not. 

"Yes." _You have no idea what your asking me to do. _

"Good your dismissed then. Oh and don't forget to take this and put it on Tsunami." Tsuande handed him the black choker whose sole purpose was to restrain chakra. 

Walking back to the hospital, Kakashi reopened his book Icha Icha Tidal Wave. Even though he pictured the Akatsuki Tsunami instead of the blue haired lead female portrayed in the book, he couldn't put the book down. He just had to know what happened next. As he approached Tsunami's room 288 he could hear the argument between her and the ANBU guard. This was the woman he was going to have to spend 24 hours, 7 days a week with? 

"What are you talking about! That is completely stupid!" yelled Tsunami.

"It's a fool proof combat scenario!" argued Tiger. 

"If you want to get yourself killed it sure is!" Tsunami then burst into laughter. Under his mask Tiger was glaring at the annoying woman. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Kakashi sounded bored as usual. 

"No not at all." Tsunami's laughter ceased. 

"Your dismissed the Hokage wishes to see you." Kakashi turned a page in his book.

"Thank God!" The ANBU ran out of the room at top speed. 

Kakashi walked over to Tsunami. Still staring at his book. "You get to wear this from now on." Holding up the choker and dangling it from one finger before her.

"What the hell? So you're a kinky pervert?" Tsunami looked at the copy nin oddly. He almost laughed out loud. "It is to restrain your chakra. Hokage's orders." 

Now the kunoichi was blushing furiously. Great so now it looked like she was a pervert. 

"And why do I need my chakra restrained, mister know it all?" now she looked perturbed.

"Because the Hokage is going to let you run around Kohonagakure with an escort." he still didn't like this idea. 

"But why? I'm an in the Akatsuki and just who is supposed to escort me?" Now she was throughly confused. They shouldn't be letting her run around the city. This just doesn't make any sense to her.

"Hokage has her reasons and I will be the one escorting you." wishing he didn't have to tell her that especially with that mischievous glint now sparkling in her eyes. Just what was he getting himself into? 

"Fine give me the damn choker than. Um could you untie me first?" Tsunami had momentarily forgotten about her restraints.

Walking out of the hospital with her usual black clothes but no weapons and one annoying choker on, Tsunami never felt more vulnerable in her life. Definitely not liking this feeling and knowing she was going to have to depend on the ninja walking with her, unnerved her. 

"So what happened to Itachi's little brother?" she had been curious about the boy's fate for one day but hadn't asked for various reasons. 

Kakashi glanced at her oddly but answered none the less. "Tsunade doesn't trust him. So your both being treated about the same. He to has to wear a chakra restraining belt. And he has an ANBU following him around nonstop." 

"Wait, how come he get's to wear a belt and I have to wear this?" tugging at the constricting choker around her neck. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. Today he had to meet team 7 for training. This would be odd with the extra members on the team. Meaning Tsunami and Sasuke.

Standing in the middle of the training field was Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke. Sai was eyeing Sasuke, trying to determine how this guy was so great. After hearing so much praise from Sakura and Naruto about the Uchiha. Sakura was giving Sasuke the cold shoulder. Naruto however acted like Sauske had never tried to kill him and was carrying on a pointless conversation about how Kakashi-sensei was late again. Sasuke looked angry and annoyed. He was annoyed because Sakura was ignoring him for whatever reason and he was angry because like Tsunami he wasn't allowed to carry any weapons. Sakura seen Kakashi first and then spotted Tsunami. Her green eyes widened considerably. "What is it Sakura?" asked Sai.

"Since when do you call Sakura by her name?" questioned Naruto. 

It was then everyone else noticed the Akatsuki member and Kakashi walking side by side onto the training grounds. 

"You!" Naruto came running at Tsunami, his fist clenched aiming for her jaw. Tsunami dodged it easily enough, despite her lack of chakra. "You sure are spunky aren't you?" Tsunami was bored as Naruto repeatedly tried to land a punch. Kakashi had to intervene. "Naruto enough. She's here by the Hokage's orders." 

"What!? No way! Grandma Tsunade wouldn't let an Akatsuki member walk around like she owns the place!" Naruto wailed. 

"Show's what you know brat. Obviously you need more training because my chakra is being restricted and I still dodged your punches." Tsunami found herself smirking. This could be a fun day after all. 


	13. Chapter 12:Let the Training Begin!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 12: Let The Training Begin! **

Naruto was fuming. Sakura stared at the woman and decided to ask, "Who exactly are you?"

"Me? Oh right, well I'm Tsunami." her attention now focused on the pink haired kunoichi.

"Just Tsunami?" asked Sakura.

"Geez why does everyone keep asking me that? Yes, it's just Tsunami because I don't know where I come from or what clan I belong to. There are you happy now?" frustrated by their lack of knowledge, she let out a sigh.

"Your words do not make me happy." Sai still didn't grasp the use of sarcasm and Tsunami's eye twitched.

"Are you brain dead? Because I was being sarcastic!" she yelled at Sai who was rather unfazed.

"You don't need to yell at him!" Sakura was now standing inches from Tsunami, neither one backing down.

"If it wasn't for my babysitter I'd kick your ass!" Tsunami pointed to Kakashi. Who was getting more than annoyed.

"Would you be quiet?" Sasuke joined the argument now. Standing next to Naruto he to glared at Tsunami. Now she was really getting peeved. She needed to vent but knowing that Kakashi would interfere, the thoughts of beating up his students halted. Looking around she found the nearest tree. Walking towards it, Kakashi asked her where she was going.

"To vent!" she yelled without looking behind her.

Standing next to the tree Tsunami began to punch and kick it relentlessly.

"Sakura will you spar with me?" Sai asked. Sakura, who nodded her head and the two grabbed their kunai and were dodging each other's attacks. Sasuke didn't have a choice, it was either ask Kakashi or Naruto to spar with him. But then again the woman beating up the poor tree was a third option. "Hey Sasuke do you..." Sasuke completely walked past Naruto and headed straight for Tsunami. _I don't need this! Stupid brats! Who do they think they are! It's not fair, I can't kick their ass's into the ground! Ugh! _Landing another punch to the tree sending splintersinto her fists, she didn't care.

"You. Spar with me." demanded Sasuke. Tsunami turned around to face the Uchiha.

"Excuse me? Did you just order me to spar with you? Because if you did, you can go to hell. I don't take orders from twelve year old children." Glaring daggers at the younger Uchiha didn't faze him but he did correct her about his age.

"I'm fourteen not twelve. You will spar with me." Sasuke was being persistent and Tsunami seen the resemblance to Itachi. This boy was more like his older brother than he probably wanted to admit.

"Take a hike." She turned to face the tree once more. Sasuke would not be so easily ignored. He charged and brought his left leg up for a kick to her head, Tsunami sensed this movement and easily dodged. Kakashi watched and so did Naruto.

Tsunami agitated beyond belief finally gave in to the Sasuke's wishes. "You want to spar then let's spar." Running at him she almost landed a kick to his side but he dodged her attack with ease. They kept this up for some time, both had managed to take hits and dodge just as many.

Out of breath and now out chakra as well due to their restraints Tsunami collapsed to the ground. Sasuke looked like he was about to. Naruto had joined Sakura and Sai in sparring and so the only one who watched them fight was Kakashi. Needless to say he was impressed with what little chakra they both had, they had managed to fight hand to hand for hours.

"Alright that's enough for today." Kakashi halted training.

"I'm starving! Hey let's go eat at Ichiraku Ramen Shop!" Naruto and his endless love for ramen.

"Alright Naruto." Kakashi agreed. Tsunami glared at him. Great she was exhausted and he knew it. But since he was her babysitter she had to go with him. She just wanted to sleep.

"Fine but you had better not leave me and Naruto with the bill!" Sakura stood close to Sai. Tsunami smirked did those two think they were hiding whatever relationship they may or may not have? Time to have a little fun and find out.

"So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked teasingly.

Sakura visibly turned tomato red and wide eyed with shock. "What?!"

"Yes." replied Sai.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had their mouths hanging open in shock. "No way! Sakura that's not true! You can't be dating that idiot!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura was speechless and blushing even more.

Sai answered Naruto however. "Maybe because Sakura would rather date a real man, I mean you don't have a penis so why would she go out with you?"

"Why you!" Naruto was about release the power of the nine tailed fox sealed within himself.

Tsunami couldn't believe what she had heard but Sai said it. He just said Naruto didn't have a penis.

"Naruto calm down." ordered Kakashi.

Finally the arguing stopped. And team 7 with two extra members went to ichiraku ramen shop. Tsunami was bored again. Not to mention hungry, that hospital food was horrible. Everyone sat down in the small shop. Everyone ordered their favorite kind of ramen including Tsunami.

"How are you going to pay for that?" Sakura demanded to know.

"What you don't think I have money? Akatsuki don't just kill people over a stupid bowl of ramen. Believe it or not but I was taught to pay for everything I want. To work hard and earn what you get." Slurping up some of her chicken flavored ramen, she avoided looking anyone in the eyes. Sakura was silent, she could easily see the pain in those blue eyes.

Finally after eating his tenth bowl of ramen, Naruto was full. And because Tsunami was still sitting in the same spot at the ramen shop, Kakashi wasn't able to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei you are not able to skip out on the bill!" Naruto was laughing his head off. So many times Kakashi had left his students to pick up his tab.

"Here I think this should cover everything and keep the change." Tsunami paid for everyone's dinner, surprising everyone.

Tsunami got up and walked off, leaving Naruto and the other teenagers to gawk at her. Kakashi followed her, after all it was his job to do so. Tsunami stopped and turned around and spoke to Kakashi. "Alright so where am I supposed to stay during my little house arrest?" Tsunade didn't tell her, instead the fifth Hokage left Kakashi to do that. Great now she would probably throw a fit or something. He really didn't want to hear it, but he had to tell her. "My apartment."

Tsunami looked at him with an expression of shock which quickly turned to anger but as soon as he seen the anger in her eyes it was gone. Only to be replaced with something far worse, that mischievous glint glowing in those blue orbs and a rather impish grin spreading from ear to ear.

He didn't like this, not one bit. What was this crazy woman thinking. Taking a few steps closer to Kakashi, she leaned in and whispered, "So you want a repeat of what happened in Grass?"

He almost fell over but being the incredible copy ninja he was, Kakashi maintained his composure. His mask hid the redness his cheeks held, something he was very grateful for.

"Well if you wanted to reenact some scenes from this book, I wouldn't mind." Pulling out the Icha Icha Tidal Wave book from his pocket and holding it out in front of her so she could plainly see it. How he could sound so bored with the situation was anyone's guess.

"I'll pass. So where's your apartment?" Tsunami made a dismissive motion with her hand.

Kakashi was a little disappointed, he really did want to act out one of this dirty scenes. Being so confused by this woman's actions, I mean she would flirt with him one minute and then the next show no interest at all.

"This way." Kakashi merely walked in the direction and soon enough they stood in front of his apartment.

It wasn't a bad looking neighborhood but Tsunami's disgust with his apartment was made known. "This place is worthy enough for a pig to live in!" Just looking around the small apartment made her cringe. Dirty clothes were everywhere. Dishes stacked high in the sink, with mold growing on them. One couch and a chair were in the living room and the couch looked safe to touch but Tsunami wasn't about to touch anything else. "Do you have a bathroom?"

Kakashi pointed to it. Walking into the small bathroom however, was worse then she could have ever imagined. "Ahh!" screaming as she ran out of the bathroom, Tsunami bumped into Kakashi.

"What's wrong, why were you screaming?" he asked.

"Do you ever clean! That was...ugh! That, that room," She wasn't about to say bathroom, "I have never seen anything that disgusting before. I could have swore I heard the mold in there talking!" Where she was standing, Tsunami got a clear view into Kakashi's only bedroom that contained the only bed. Once more gasping in horror she immediately decided she wasn't sleeping in his filthy bed. He probably never changed the sheets! How gross would that be!?

"Now what?" really he couldn't see why she was getting so worked up about.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." She inspected it more closely. The blue fabric seemed to be stain and mold free. Not to mention was the only place that didn't have dirty clothes spread all over it.

Moving over to it, Tsunami sat and down and removed her sandals. Propping her head on the arm of the couch to use it has a pillow, she quickly succumbed to sleep. Kakashi observed her actions. For a moment he thought about placing a blanket on her but then again the way she reacted to his apartment, that might not be such a good idea. Kakashi walked into his own bedroom and collapsed fully dressed on his bed. He could shower in the morning.

It didn't take long for Tsunami to wake up due to the past memories that came flooding back to her in her dreams.

_-Flashback- _

"_Wake up!" The older woman yelled at the children. All the girls were sleeping on the floor, their heads propped up with a block of wood. Keeping their hair neatly in the buns, they were all forced to wear. Tsunami got up stiffly and popped her neck, trying to remove the crick that always plagued her in the mornings. "Tsunami get dressed now! You have training with Illyana today!" _

_Getting dressed quickly and almost running to Illyana's room, Tsunami slowed down. Sliding the door and kneeling before entering. "Lady Illyana." _

"_Enter Tsunami." said the beautiful young woman. Her black hair and brown eyes easily stood out against her plain white kimono. "Today you shall practice with the fans."_

_That day's training turned into what it normally did, a beating. "Stupid girl! You can't do anything right! If I ever catch you training to be a ninja again, I will skin you alive!" yelled the older woman. Using a belt she relentlessly beat Tsunami's backside with it. _

_-End Flashback-_

She was sweaty and exhausted, not remembering where she was, made her way to Kakashi's room. Crawling into bed next to Kakashi, Tsunami fell back asleep. At the Akatsuki bases she would sneak into Tobi's room and sleep next him. For some odd reason she felt safe next to him. He was like a big brother comforting his scared little sister in the middle of the night. And this is what she thought she was doing now. Her scarred past would always haunt her dreams and make her relive her traumatic childhood. Kakashi was unaware of the extra presence in his bed and continued to sleep peacefully.


	14. Chapter 13:Loyalty Changes Warning Lemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 13:Loyalty Changes**

**This chapter contains a lemon. I have marked where it starts and where it ends. So if you don't like lemons, you can skip just don't say you weren't warned!**

Kakashi woke up to something very warm next to him, no wait clinging to his side! Quickly opening his exposed eye, he saw where that warmth was coming from. Tsunami had sometime in the night crawled into his bed and now had her arms around his waist holding him tightly as if afraid to let go. He was more than shocked, first off how did she come into his room without him noticing? Secondly why was Tsunami sleeping next to him? This was an awkward position for the copy nin, for he was feeling slightly aroused. Tsunami snuggled closer into Kakashi's chest.

"Ahem." he was trying to wake her up without touching her. Tsunami didn't respond. He then proceeded to poke the kunoichi in the middle of her back. Tsunami slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a silver haired man in a mask looming over her. Jerking up and pushing herself away from Kakashi she let him know what she thought. "What the hell?! You aren't Tobi!"

_She thought I was someone else? Does she sleep with this Tobi guy? _"Of course I'm not." he automatically responded. Getting out of the bed and feeling more than embarrassed Tsunami went back to the living room. Kakashi just went back to bed. It was to early to get up at 7 o'clock in the morning. Even though he told team 7 to meet at the bridge at eight. Three hours later Tsunami waltzed back into Kakashi's room. Looking at the clock and knowing just how late he was going to be for training. Evilly she smiled and grabbed the mattress and flipped it with Kakashi still on it.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." she sang in a sing song kind of voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily. Still surprised he was on the floor.

"Your three hours late for training. Yesterday I heard you tell your teammates to meet at such and such place at eight o'clock." smiling triumphantly she walked back into the living room. Kakashi however was mumbling rather grouchily on the floor.

"Kakashi's late again." complained Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke had his usual response, an attempt to aggravate his pink haired friend, just to gain some kind of affection from her. Sai stood silently watching the friction between Sakura and Sasuke. It would seem Sakura was still giving the Uchiha boy the cold shoulder.

"Hey forehead girl!" Ino Yamanaka, the blonde haired, blue eyed young woman approached the bridge with her two teammates following behind her. Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi.

"What are you doing here Ino-pig?" asked Sakura.

"We're waiting for Asuma sensei. How long have you been waiting for your sensei?" Ino smirked. She knew it annoyed Sakura like no other when Kakashi was late.

"Three hours." Sai answered. Choji was munching on his favorite chips, while Shikamaru was standing there looking bored.

"What a drag." he said to no one in particular.

"There's Asuma-sensei." Choji pointed out before chowing down on some more chips.

"On time as usual." bragged Ino. Sakura glared at her, giving a silent warning to shut up. Inner Sakura was going nuts. **'That stupid Ino! Why I ought to...' **

Tsunami walked down the streets following Kakashi. He still wasn't happy about the way he was woken up this morning. Arriving at the bridge they seen the other team that was there, team 10.

"About time Kakashi-sensei." Sakura glared at her sensei.

"Yo." he waved his hand in greeting.

"Well if it isn't the little Akatsuki member." taunted Asuma. Tsunami's fists twitched and she glared at the other man. "Wanna make something of it?" she asked threateningly.

"You have your chakra restrained, what can you do?" Asuma didn't realize just how strong she really was. Ino was giggling at her sensei's comeback. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Tsunami was about to open a can of whoop ass on Asuma but Kakashi held her back and much to the dismay of the others Tsunami's profanity reached a whole new level. Two hours later Tsunami finally calmed down enough to train with Sasuke.

Watching from a distance was Itachi and Kisame. "Looks like she's having fun." Kisame said sarcastically.

"Soon this foolishness will be put to an end." Itachi continued to watch his younger brother train. Somehow he still didn't know about Tsunami's sharingan but he knew she played an important role in the forbidden scroll. The ancient piece of parchment would be complete sooner than Leader anticipated. Leader sent Deidara and Sasori to Orochimaru's hideout to steal the other half. Depending on their success, and Tsunami's cooperation, the summoning of the ultimate dragon could take place. Itachi already knows the dragons of fire can only be controlled by Madara Uchiha, so exactly how leader thought he was going to summon the beast was beyond him. The two Akatsuki members continued watching their target. Nine months would pass before their plan could be put into action. Return Tsunami to the Akatsuki!

**Five Months Later...**

"So Lady Hokage wishes to see me?" Tsunami stood in Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi was very much awake and was listening intently while in the other room, lying on his bed.

"Yes right away. Don't worry Kakashi isn't required to come. I'll be escorting you." Genma smiled deviously.

"Alright then. Hey Kakashi, I know you're awake! See ya later." Following Genma out the door and heading for the Hokage's tower she began to wonder what happened to her plans of taking her own life. Five months ago she had been so hell bent on doing such a thing but decided against it. Maybe she could live here in Kohona. The Hokage had prompted on numerous occasions to get more information about the Akatsuki but Tsunami explained to Lady Tsunade she couldn't give anymore info., that it just wasn't possible. The ache of betrayal was to fresh and Tsunami couldn't take the guilt of feeling like a betrayer.

The sun was shining brilliantly in the clear blue sky. Shikamaru would be disappointed, he couldn't go cloud gazing. Tsunami had joined Shikamaru on several occasions with Kakashi babysitting of course, just to look at the clouds in the sky. She had a new found respect for the young genius. He may be lazy but he wasn't afraid to put his life on the line for his friends. Finding new friends here was something unexpected and yet it happened. There was still those that would never trust her and she completely understood why and accepted it. Sakura and Tsunami were getting closer, remembering one day how Sakura asked for her advice.

_-Flashback-_

"_Um, Tsunami?" Sakura looked nervous. Kakashi was sitting in a tree doing his duty and making sure Tsunami didn't do anything she shouldn't be, while reading a new Icha Icha book. _

"_Yeah what's up? You look like you need to ask me something." Occasionally glancing at Kakashi, Tsunami sat down on the ground, waiting for Sakura to continue._

"_Well it's just that well..." Pausing momentarily and looking away. _

"_Is this about Sai?" Now she was laying on the ground and gazing up at the clouds, something that Tsunami picked up from Shikamaru sometime ago. _

"_How did you know?" those green eyes turned wide. _

"_Easy guess. So what about Sai?" asked Tsunami, closing her own eyes._

"_He doesn't think we should date anymore and I completely agree. But I was wondering if maybe you could find out if Sasuke has any kind of feelings for me." Sakura looked rather sheepish_ _and Tsunami couldn't help but smile. "Why not? It will be my first mission in Kohona!" _

_Sitting back up and looking Sakura in the eye, "I promise I'll find out one way or another." _

_-End Flashback- _

Laughing slightly while remembering how she kept that promise. Tsunami pestered that Uchiha like no other until he finally confessed his feelings for Sakura. And it only took two weeks to make Sasuke crack.

"Something funny?" asked Genma. They were still walking to the Hokage's tower.

"Just remembering." Little has changed when it came to Tsunami's appearance. Still refusing to give up her black pants however, she coincided to changing her shirt instead of the usual black t-shirt she wore a black fishnet top and over that was a blue tank top that way it wouldn't be to revealing. The crescent moon earrings still dangled loosely from her ears and her hia-ate gleamed in the sunlight. She still wasn't allowed to carry weapons of any kind but now she was used to it and didn't feel so naked without them. After all she came to the conclusion that a ninja's hands are their greatest weapons.

Knocking on the door before she entered the Hokage's office. Genma left as soon as she was inside. "Lady Hokage." strange how a few months seemed to change her personality, from one of resentment towards the Hokage to one of respect.

"Tsunami I need to discuss a few things with you." Tsunade motioned for her to sit down. Taking a seat in the appointed chair, Tsunami's attention was completely on the legendary sannin in front of her.

"I was thinking about letting you become a shinobi of the Leaf Village."she was watching Tsunami's reaction very carefully.

"Really? What would I have to do?" Tsunami knew there would be strings attached to this kind of decision. Something along the line of tell me everything you know about the Akatsuki, perhaps.

"So far you've been on your best behavior in the Leaf Village and I know you won't say anything more about the Akatsuki, so I've decided some ANBU ranked missions will have to suffice."

Tsunade opened a drawer and took out a bottle of sake and poured herself a glass. Tsunami didn't say anything just watched, waiting for the fifth Hokage to continue.

"You shall join the ANBU day after tomorrow. According to how you perform and how you consider the lives of your teammates is only part of the test. I shouldn't be allowing this because you are a weakness for this village. But also I don't want you as an enemy. I know you have the skills and that is why you're being allowed to be directly placed into the ANBU. Here's the scroll containing your mission. No one under any circumstances is allowed to read this. Not even Kakashi. However you may tell him that you are joining the ANBU and you have your first mission but he's the only one. Your dismissed." Tsunade returned her attention to her sake bottle as Tsunami exited the office, mind reeling at the new information. So she wouldn't have a choice about becoming an ANBU, it would be no different than the work she did for the Akatsuki, only difference would be the missions should be for the good of the village and not for selfish personal gain.

"Ready?" asked Genma. He stood patiently outside the office in the hallway waiting to escort Tsunami back to Kakashi's apartment. Assuming Kakashi was still there.

"Yes." talking to the womanizing man was fun, because no matter how many times he tried to ask her out, Tsunami just turned him down.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" Genma wouldn't stop trying to get his way. He looked at Tsunami like a challenge, something to conquer. It was inconceivable that a woman could resist his manly charms and good looks.

"Um, no." Tsunami walked up the stairs and finally got to the door of Kakashi's apartment.

Opening the door and entering the room Tsunami made her way to the coffee pot. It took some persuasion but she finally had talked Kakashi into letting her clean his apartment. But Tsunami didn't touch anything, she just used some shadow clones to get that nasty job done. Now that everything was clean she didn't mind touching the dishes or using the coffee pot for that matter.

Genma followed her in and leaned against the counter in the small kitchen. Kakashi wondered in from his bedroom. Fully dressed in his jonin uniform and looking agitated about something.

"Why not? You know it would be just easier on ya if you said yes. Cause I'm going to keep on asking till I get my date." trying to look sexy, he leaned a little closer and smiled seductively, moving the senbon to the other side of his mouth. Kakashi was glaring daggers at the man.

Tsunami turned to meet Genma's gaze and in her sexiest voice replied, "Because Genma I wouldn't know what to do with a philanderer like you." turning back to the coffee pot she poured herself a hot steaming cup full. Adding french vanilla creamer and some sugar to it and grabbing a spoon to stir it, Tsunami walked into the living room. Kakashi was smirking underneath his mask. He to went to the living room.

"Alright, I'm leaving now. You know where to find me if you change your mind!" Genma let himself out but he still heard Tsunami's response.

"Yeah and so does every other woman in town!" Tsunami plopped down on the couch, being careful not to spill her coffee on the way down.

"What did Lady Tsunade want with you?" asked Kakashi. He had grown rather found of the little black haired woman. Somehow he was letting himself get attached when he swore that he would never do such a thing. Missions always came first and yet he was thinking of nothing but his current mission, watch Tsunami. Watch her he did but it was more like ogle her.

"She's placing me in the ANBU. I have a mission day after tomorrow. Your not supposed to see the mission scroll either. But if I accidently left it out and didn't say what it was, what's to stop you from looking at it? It could be something from the Akatsuki." smiling she tossed the mission scroll on the coffee table and took a sip of her coffee, reveling in it's warmth. Kakashi should've known she would pull a stunt like that. He noticed her slight attempts at flirting with him and he so badly wanted to return the favor, which on a few occasions he had. But still they had yet to make the first move. Now that she was placed in the ANBU, he was worried, quite a few shinobi didn't return from these missions. He didn't want to lose her before he even had chance to be with her. Deciding he would make a move and hope she would reciprocate the feelings he felt, he would simply flirt, gauge her reaction and then if Tsunami played the game; he would go further.

He ignored the scroll and instead he seductively asked Tsunami, "What if I have a mission for you?"

Tsunami didn't miss the hidden meaning in his question. She stopped sipping the hot beverage, mouth agape. She didn't know how to respond, she had been trying to flirt with him and he just seem to ignore her attempts most of the time. But here he was instigating the actions. "Depends on what kind of mission." she responded.

"One that requires only two people and an Icha Icha Paradise book." he licked his lips under his mask. That was it, that would surely be a way to melt her heart, without thinking he slid his mask down and moved in front of Tsunami. As she looked up he placed his lips onto hers. To say that she was shocked would be in understatement. Kissing her passionately he moved closer to her body and gently took the steaming coffee mug out of her hands and placed it on the coffee table. Once Tsunami responded she grabbed a hold of his jonin's vest and pulled him closer. He slid his tongue across her soft, pink lips and she gladly opened her mouth to give him access. Now he lay on top of her petite form, legs interlocked with one another, never breaking the kiss. Finally they broke apart gasping for air and gazed into each others eyes. Tsunami was in awe and Kakashi bent down once more and placed his lips to hers.

**-Warning Lemon Starts Here- **

The passion igniting as he moved his hands down along her side, he could feel her ribs under her thin shirt. Sliding his hand underneath the tank top and fishnet she was currently wearing he moved his hand upwards and found her breast still incased in the bra she was wearing. Tsunami arched her back slightly to the new found touch. She was still a virgin after all. Excited at her response, Kakashi gently massaged the small but perfect mound of flesh, feeling the nipple harden under his touch, urging him to go farther. With his other hand Kakashi pushed her shirts even higher. Aiding him Tsunami broke the kiss briefly to yank the clothes over her head. Revealing a black push up bra. He unclasped this bra, exposing her skin to the chilly air; sending goose bumps down her arms in anticipation. Tsunami was frustrated, why should she be the only one shedding clothes? Even though she was inexperienced, she wasn't that shy and quickly unzipped Kakashi's vest; throwing it to the floor. Her hands moved to his hips and a slight blush crept over her cheeks as she undid his pants, showing off his erect member. Kakashi hastily removed her pants along with her panties in one swift movement. Spreading her legs and placing himself between them, he bent down kissing her as he pushed himself into her. Tsunami's gasp was muffled by Kakashi as he hungrily kissed her mouth, stopping briefly when he felt a slight barrier. He was surprised, "You're a virgin?" sounding out of breath and yet his voice was filled with lust at the same time.

"Yes." Tsunami sounded uncomfortable as she was still trying to adjust to him being inside of her.

"This will hurt." he warned. Trying to be as gentle as possible he pushed through the barrier of her virginity quickly and remained still waiting for her pain to end. Tsunami was on the verge of tears, the pain was still there and yet he waited patiently to move not wishing to cause her more. He moved just enough so he could taste her lips again. That slight movement was enough to send a small wave of pleasure coursing through her, causing Tsunami to wiggle her hips causing Kakashi to moan in return. Experimenting she moved her hips again, feeling the same pleasure as before and Kakashi took momentum and pulled out of her, only to thrust back in. While arching her back and moaning in pain and pleasure, Kakashi found a steady pace. "Ka...Kashi!" she moaned.

The moans of pleasure spurring him on, increasingly his thrusts became faster. Tsunami could feel a strange sensation curling in her belly. She was nearing an orgasm; finding the pleasure overwhelming she scraped her nails across his bare muscular back, leaving little red marks in their wake. One more thrust and Kakashi hit his peak and pushed in one last time as far as he could sending Tsunami over the edge. Her orgasm overtaking her as she screamed his name aloud. Gently rolling off of her, Kakashi turned over and kissed her, pulling her as close as possible.

**-End of Lemon- **

Sighing in contentment, Tsunami happily rested her head on his chest, as he wrapped an arm around her waist. After she fell asleep Kakashi got up to fix them something to eat and that's when he noticed her mission scroll still laying on the coffee table. He wasn't going to look at it but something inside him stirred. Opening the mission, his eyes widened. _I have to talk to the Hokage._ Were his last thoughts as he quickly got dressed, leaving Tsunami a note and rushing towards the Hokage's tower.

A/N: Some feedback would be nice. Please Review the little purple button is only a small click away!


	15. Chapter 14:Arguments Galore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 14: Arguments Galore **

Shizune was walking towards Tsunade's office carrying a load of heavy paperwork as Kakashi walked right past her; making her drop all of it onto the floor. "Kakashi!" she yelled looking at the mess on the floor. Sighing as she seen no response from the man responsible she bent over and began picking up the scattered papers.

"I need to talk to you." announced Kakashi as he locked the door behind him. Anger glinted in his one visible eye.

"Something wrong Kakashi?" asked Tsunade, looking a bit agitated that he came bursting into her office. He threw the scroll on her desk.

"What?! Where did you get this? Did Tsunami go against a direct order and show this to you?"_ If that little traitor did I'll have her killed, so help me... _

"She didn't show me anything! I found it." He yelled. Which was half of the truth. Considering Tsunami left it there for him to look at it.

"I see. Well Kakashi it isn't of any concern to you..." the Hokage was rudely interrupted.

"Like hell it isn't! You can't send her, it's to dangerous!" he proclaimed.

"Why do you care if I send her? Oh, I see you've fallen for the girl. Haven't you?" Tsunade had suspected something might happen between the two but she wasn't expecting it to happen this quickly. I mean in five months Kakashi fell in love with a known affiliate of the Akatsuki!

Kakashi didn't answer, he knew no matter what he would say, Tsuande would still send Tsunami on this dangerous mission.

Meanwhile Tsunami got up and looked around, no sign of Kakashi. Walking into the kitchen she spotted the note he left her, explaining where he had gone. Sighing, she should've known not to let him see it but she didn't think he would react this way. Wearing his black long sleeve shirt, Tsunami sat down on the couch and went about painting her fingernails black.

Kakashi returned to his apartment angry with the fifth Hokage. _"She is going on this mission and that is final, Kakashi!"_ Tsunade's words echoed in his mind. How he wished he could accompany her on this mission but he knew what Tsuande had threatened to do to him if he followed Tsunami. She had threatened to castrate him! Opening the door he spotted Tsunami sitting on the couch painting her nails, seemingly not a care in the world.

"How can you just sit there, knowing what kind of mission you face tomorrow!?" he was taking his frustration and anger out on Tsunami. Lucky for him she knew why he was yelling and calmly answered him instead of flying off the handle like she normally does. "I've had worse missions given to me by the Akatsuki." Glancing at her nails and satisfied that they were black enough she set aside the bottle of nail polish. Turning her full attention to the man in front of her.

For once Kakashi had lost his casual cool demeanor and was struggling to keep his temper under control. "How can you say that! There's a good chance you won't come back from this mission!"

"That's the life of a shinobi. This is what I must do if your village is to accept me." Tsunami was still remaining calm.

"Don't go." he somewhat ordered.

"Kakashi you know I have to. Don't make this any harder then it already is." Getting up and walking to the bedroom, she quickly got dressed into her ususal black pants and a black tank top. Putting on black gloves that revealed her fingers, she walked back to Kakashi. "If you want to be reasonable about this, you can find me at the training grounds." Walking out the door and leaving a shocked copy nin behind, Tsunami did as she said and went to the training grounds.

She had to focus on this mission. This extremely dangerous mission. She was going to be going deep into Sound Country and infiltrate Orochimaru's lair and gather any information on the curse seals he uses. This would not be an easy task. For starters there are numerous sound ninja under Orochimaru's control and then there's Orochimaru himself. Sighing loudly, Tsunami let her thoughts take her where they would. Even though she was at the training grounds, the woman couldn't bring herself to actually train. So instead she lay on her back, staring at the clouds that passed by. Thinking not only of her mission but also the little fight she had with Kakashi._ He sure did seem upset about it. Just when we had sex to..._

"Tsunami." Kakashi's shadow blocking what little sunlight the clouds didn't hide from her.

"Yes?" she didn't open her eyes.

"Please don't be angry with me." he sounded so rueful.

"Angry with you? Who said I was angry with you?" Tsunami sat up and looked rather confused.

"Your not angry?" This time it was Kakashi's turn to be confused.

"I'm not angry. Never was, you however sounded rather pissed off about my mission."

"I...Well I...You see it's just..." Kakashi wasn't finishing his sentence and was confusing poor Tsunami more.

"Kakashi your not making any sense." Tsunami stood up completely and closed the distance between them. Pressing her lips gently onto his, the kiss was chaste and short. "Just so you know lover boy, when I get back from this mission, there had better not be another woman in your bed or else." smirking at Kakashi's response to being called lover boy, Tsunami let out an uncontrollable giggle. All Kakashi could do was stand there like an idiot.

"I think I'll train now. Want to join me?" she asked.

"No thanks." Instead he pulled out the latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Tsunami gaped at him.

After the incredible night they shared in bed, he still needed that stupid smut book?! This time it was titled Icha Icha Whirlpool, apparently a continuation of Tidal Wave.

"Kakashi?" Tsunami asked in a sweetly sick voice, sending warnings signals throughout his body. But he remained calm as he answered, "Yes?"

"Why are you reading that?" she pointed to the book in his hand.

"Is something wrong?" Even though he is the incredible copy ninja Kakashi Hatake, is completely clueless that his dirty porn habit, is something completely offensive to all women; including the one he slept with the night before.

"Is something wrong?" repeated the kunoichi. "Yes as a matter of fact it is! How can you go and read that smut after what we did last night?!" now the look of pure irritation was plastered across her face. Kakashi finally put two and two together. Mentally slapping himself in the forehead, he tried his best to weasel his way out of this mess. "Um, well you see I was getting ideas of what I could do to you tonight." It was a rather pitiful sight seeing Kakashi trying real hard to be seductive, when he knew he was just digging his own grave!

"No thanks. Your sleeping by yourself." Turning and leaving Kakashi behind, Tsunami went to the Hokage's office to retrieve her weapons. This would be the first time she was allowed to carry weapons of any kind on her since five months ago. "Hey Shizune! I'm ready to leave tonight."

"Alright, Lady Tsunade told me to let you have any weapons you desire." Shizune opened the small store house. Right there in front of Tsunami was her swords, immediately she grabbed them. "I've missed this babies!" Picking out some senbons, kunai, shrukin, exploding tags, a small dagger, and a summoning scroll. This scroll would allow her to summon any weapon on it, just the way Ten Ten from Team Gai does. Making sure to gather food and water, she made her way to the city gates. Giving one last glance to the city behind her, Tsunami vanished into the night air. Kakashi in the meantime and went back to his apartment and was waiting for Tsunami to return, he had no idea she had already left for her mission.

Kakashi learned what Tsunami did and he knew why she did it. That smart kunoichi must've figured out that he planned on drugging her to make sure she didn't go on this mission. Four days would pass before Tsunami entered Sound Country, getting there was the easy part but finding Orochimaru's lair however would be a different story. Gathering her wits around her, carefully she continued the dangerous trek into the village hidden by Sound. How she was tempted to use sharingan and make sure nothing was lurking in the dark crevices surrounding the area but in the back of her mind that wasn't the smartest thing to do. She couldn't let anyone else know about her kekki genkai. So instead she searched the area for chakra, finding none in this particular area, the kunoichi pressed forward. She was being followed now and quite certain it was someone associated with Orochimaru, Tsunami set a trap. Using a strong genjutsu; gave the follower the illusion that they were still doing the following. Masking her chakra, Tsunami snuck up behind the enemy and easily placed a kunai to his throat. The man never flinched a muscle.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Why do think?" he retorted.

Tsunami froze in recognition of the voice. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible that it was Tobi!

"T-Tobi?" accidentally easing the grip on her kunai, Tobi took full advantage. Grabbing her wrist, he twisted it causing the kunai to fall to the ground. Tsunami struggled to get out of his grasp. This was a completely different side of Tobi, she had never seen before. In an instant he had a hand around her throat, applying steady pressure, she began to gasp for air. Suddenly out of nowhere Kakashi appeared and released his pack of ninja dogs, the snarling beasts lunged for Tobi, but he already seen them coming and easily dodged; releasing Tsunami. She collapsed to the ground, coughing and sputtering; trying to catch her breath. "Tsunami, are you alright?" asked Kakashi. She was infuriated, how dare Kakashi follow her. "Stay out of this Kakashi." Tsunami stood and drew her swords, swinging them dangerously in her hands. Activating her sharingan, Tsunami made her move, Tobi raised his kunai to match her blades. The clanking of metal rang through the woods, Kakashi couldn't keep up with their movements without revealing his own sharingan. "Fire Style: Mythical Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" shouted Tsunami as she rapidly performed the hand signs, placing her hands on the ground the waves of black lines poured into the ground and suddenly the ground erupted from the fire exploding through it. Tobi fled to another location for the time being.

Tsunami didn't understand why he attacked her, but now she was certain that little fight had attracted attention. Turning to face Kakashi, she spoke. "We need to get out of here. That more than likely attracted unwanted attention." Pushing chakra to her feet, she quickly fled the area as well; Kakashi was right behind her. Satisfied that enough distance was put between them and the battle sight, Tsunami turned to Kakashi and apologized. "I'm sorry." she looked like a child pouting.

"Sorry for what?" he asked. He knew what she was sorry for but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. If you hadn't come along when you did, I... I think Tobi would've killed me." Sorrow filled her eyes and Kakashi put his arms around her, holding the kunoichi close for comfort. Looking up at him, she asked why he was there. His response surprised her. "I couldn't let you do this on your own."

"You realize the team of ANBU watching me left against Hokage's orders? " she asked.

This angered him, "Why?"

"Because they don't trust me. Like you they disobeyed the Hokage and just left. Figured I was leading them into a trap. I believe that they'll be telling the Hokage some made up story, about my tragic death and how this mission was a complete failure." she complained.

Kakashi stood trying to remain stoic as possible but his anger was seeping out if him in waves.

"Your upset?" she placed her chin on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth he was providing. Wrapping his arms tighter around her; Kakashi finally responded. "Yes I am. For one you left without telling me and second you were almost killed."

Tsunami pulled out of his tight embrace, her anger overtaking her. "Excuse me? If I had have gone back and told you," Tsunami poked him in his chest an a very angry manner. "You, Kakashi Hatake would've drugged me!"

Kakashi feigned innocence, earning a slap to his arm, and Tsunami completely turning away from him. "What would you have done?" he asked trying hard to reconcile.

"Certainly not what you did! Now if you don't mind I have a mission to finish." huffing her annoyance, Tsunami put chakra to her feet and left. Kakashi followed closed behind her.

Traveling south for five hours, both the copy nin and kunoichi stumbled upon Orochimaru's hideout. Concealing themselves and masking their chakra, they watched from a distance.

"There it is," she whispered, "Orochimaru's lair." Kakashi nodded his agreement. But something in the back of his mind told him this was to easy to find. Why of all places would Orochimaru's lair be out in the open? Right in plain view?

"This has to be a trap." said Kakashi as he never took his eye off the building below. It appeared that half of it was underground.

"Only one way to find out." said Tsunami smirking.


	16. Chapter 15:Dangerous Liaison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 15: Dangerous Liaison**

Keeping their chakra masked both Kakashi and Tsunami slowly made their way into the doorway of Orochimaru's lair. Pausing to look for traps before continuing Tsunami, briefly activated her sharingan and then deactivated it just as quickly. Nothing was revealed by her sharingan but still she used extreme caution before proceeding foward; Kakashi close behind.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru, it would seem we have intruders." stated Kabuto. The silver haired man pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

"I already know. Let them come to me, Kabuto." hissed Orochimaru, his yellow eyes narrowing to the snake like slits they always resemble.

"As you wish Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto smiled malevolently.

* * *

"Alright, no resistance so far. This has to be trap." stated Tsunami as Kakashi and herself continued downward, through the maze of hallways and doors.

"Keep your eyes open." warned Kakashi. Already he had a sense of foreboding doom. It just seemed to permeate from the dank, dark walls. The smell of death lingering in the air and something else that couldn't be identified made Tsunami's stomach due back flips.

"This place needs an air freshener." she complained. Kakashi didn't respond, instead he suddenly lifted his hia-ate and revealed his sharingan. He spotted an enemy ninja straight ahead of them.

Motioning to Tsunami, she to activated her sharingan. Simply nodding her head, to say she spotted the enemy as well. Kakashi went first and with a kunai in hand, he had the enemy pinned to the wall. Tsunami walked more slowly behind him, looking for others that may be lurking in the dark. "Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

"It doesn't matter who I am," came the husky voice of a man, "I would be more concerned about your little girlfriend." the man laughed maliciously. Making Kakashi grow pale and turn to look at Tsunami. She realized the moment she stepped on that particular section of floor, something was wrong. "Tsunami move!" yelled Kakashi but it was to late, the trap door opened and Tsunami fell through. "Tsunami!" yelled Kakashi once more, his cry echoing in the empty hallways.

Tsunami slid down a very small tunnel, only to land on her butt on the very hard, stony surface of a floor. The room was dimly light and she instantly recognized this as the room of Orochimaru. Only difference was the location of this particular lair.

"Tsunami, what a pleasure to see you again." hissed Orochimaru from his throne.

Hairs began to stand on end as warning signals flooded her senses. Standing up and looking around she easily spotted Kabuto in the room as well. Seeing how her sharingan was still activated, Orochimaru immediately noticed this as well but for the time being decided not to comment on it. "Why have you come this time? I don't see your Akatsuki robe, my dear." Orochimaru stood up and walked half way to where Tsunami was standing. "Are you not a part of the little group anymore?" his smile was so malevolent, that Tsunami knew she was in trouble but still she stood her ground. "None of your business." she bravely responded. Directly after her response, Kabuto was behind her holding a kunai to her throat. "Now don't be so foolish." Kabuto took this as an opportunity and licked the side of her neck. Tsunami thought she was going to throw up on the spot, trying to recover she threatened the man behind her. "Get your hands off of me or I'll rip your beating heart from your chest and feed it to the wolves!!" she yelled and quickly moved to make him comply. Stepping on his foot first, caused Kabuto to lower the kunai at her throat. Then she whirled around, unsheathing a sword at the same time and now had Kabuto pinned in place. Afraid to move lest she decapitate him. Orochimaru applauded her move and spoke again. "Well done. I see why you are in the Akatsuki. Might I give you a proposition? Join me. Become the most powerful kunoichi that this world as ever seen!"

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi had killed the laughing man after he refused to tell him where that trap door led to. Almost frantically he doubled his search efforts, trying to find some trace of Tsunami. Racing through corridor after corridor, Kakashi felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. Then suddenly he felt Orochimaru's chakra signature and that of Kabuto but he didn't feel Tsunami's. This had him concerned, he merely hoped that she was hiding her chakra. Now that he pinpointed the enemies chakra, Kakashi immediately headed for it. Hoping he would find Tsunami alive and well.

"Join you?! Don't make me laugh, Orochimaru! I would never work for a snake like you!" proclaimed Tsunami boldly. Kabuto flinched as the cold metal of her sword pressed a little harder into the skin of his neck. Orochimaru's malevolent smile faded and a scowl replaced it. "What a shame," he hissed, "Now I shall have to kill you." Orochimaru made his move, and lunged forward at Tsunami. Luckily her sharingan was still activated and she easily dodged his attack but to do so; Kabuto was released from her hold, sending him to the opposite side of the room. Orochimaru's shrill laughter filled the small space, reverberating from the walls and finding it's way to Kakashi. He hid his chakra and approached more slowly, now that he knew he was so close to this dangerous enemy. He could hear everything Orochimaru said next.

"My dear Tsunami," his laughter ceased and took a more serious tone, "I shall give you one more chance. Join me."

"I would do as Lord Orochimaru suggests." added Kabuto, who had been busy healing the small nick to his neck caused by her sword.

Tsunami glared at them and responded, "I am not going to allow myself to be used like a puppet, with a master pulling the strings. Now that I've found freedom from the Akatsuki, I don't want to be placed into bondage ever again."

"You honestly think your free from the Akatsuki? They were here a sort time ago, trying to steal something, that didn't belong to them. Thanks to Kabuto the fools failed but I don't think they were punished well enough for their transgressions. Do you Kabuto?" Orochimaru was quite satisfied with himself, for a new idea came to him.

"No, I don't think they were." answered Kabuto.

Kakashi pressed forward, listening intently to everything being said, so far he concluded that Tsunami was alright for the moment and that Kabuto and Orochimaru were plotting something.

Tsunami could tell by Orochimaru's sudden change in behavior that something was amiss. Her mind was screaming get out of there and now, but her body wouldn't move. Fear usually wasn't something in her vocabulary and the only one who could usually incite such feelings were Pein. Orochimaru came dangerously closer, while Tsunami stepped backwards; backing right into the wall. "Your sharingan would be most valuable. I think I'll give you a little present of power." Baring his fangs he was about to bite into Tsunami to place a curse mark. Tsunami came back to her senses however and activated Mangekyo Sharingan. Right at that moment as Orochimaru was being pulled into the mangekyo, Kakashi burst into the room. He threw three kunai at Kabuto and they began to fight. Orochimaru's world turned black and then bled red. "Your in my world now." said Tsunami. Her voice seemed to come from nowhere and yet was everywhere at the same time. "What kind of trick is this." hissed Orochimaru.

"This isn't a trick. We're in your sick mind. Tell me about the curse marks you use." Appearing from thin air, she stood before Orochimaru unafraid, after all this is her world.

"Why would I do that?" he questioned, his arrogance knowing no bounds.

"Because," smiled Tsunami, "I will make wish you had never been born." Her mangekyo blazing dangerously. Her own confidence found again, her own fear forgotten. _Why did I fear him before?_ _Was it his eyes?_

Orochimaru stood silently. Until Tsunami used her mangekyo to make Orochimaru relive his own death over and over again. He screamed in agony, even though he truly didn't feel any pain.

Kakashi and Kabuto stopped briefly upon hearing Orochimaru's screams.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto yelled as he threw a kunai at Tsunami. She could feel the cold metal piercing into her flesh. Instantly she released her mangekyo and grabbed her shoulder, the blood dripping down her arm into a pool beneath her feet.

"Tsunami!" Kakashi rushed to her side.

"We need to get out of here." she looked pleadingly into his eyes, hoping he wouldn't argue.

* * *

Kakashi helped Tsunami run, she was losing to much blood. She was focusing her chakra into the wound Kabuto gave her, desperately trying to stop the bleeding and keep moving. He had hit an artery. Kakashi had used a small amount of chakra to mark the walls so they could find a way back out. Following that path they quickly got out of Orochimaru's lair. Leaving behind a very angry man. They left Orochimaru breathing heavily and drenched in his own sweat from the mangekyo sharingan. "I don't want to be the one to tell Lady Tsunade, that I failed the mission." she joked.

"How do you expect me to tell her? I'm supposed to be the Land of Snow right now." responded Kakashi.

"Did you complete your mission there?" Tsunami had healed her wound and now walked unsupported.

"Very easily." Kakashi had managed to get them as far as the Land of Grass before they had stopped for their little conversation.

"Talk about dangerous liaisons." she mused. Thinking about one of her previous missions.

Kakashi didn't respond. Instead he found a motel to stay at for the night. In the morning they would return to the hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

Something that Orochimaru didn't realize was that the Akatsuki took full advantage of Tsunami and Kakashi's time in his lair. Deidara and Sasori had managed to sneak in undetected and stole the other half of the scroll. Deidara and Sasori returned to the most recent hideout in Waterfall Country. "Your mission was a success?" asked Pein as he played chess with Konan.

"Yes Leader-sama." answered Sasori as his partner handed over the piece of parchment.

"Excellent. Now all we need is Tsunami. And checkmate." Konan could never beat him in a game of chess and she bowed for leaving the room. Deidara and Sasori exited after her. Leaving Pein to think of his next plan. How to return Tsunami to the Akatsuki.


	17. Chapter 16:Return To The Akatsuki

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto!!**

**Chapter 16:Return To The Akatsuki **

Tsunami woke up and found Kakashi already awake. He decided to stay up most of the night while she slept. She looked at the wound she had healed the day before and found it healing the rest of the way nicely; it didn't look like it would leave a scar. "Well how am I supposed to explain this to the Hokage? After all she probably thinks I'm dead. " asked Tsunami. The only kage she really ever had to deal with was the one in Moon Country and that wasn't that often. Tsunami had to report to the Akatsuki's leader but that was verbal and Pein more than likely already knew what transpired.

"Why are you asking me?" Kakashi pulled the curtain back slightly to glance outside the window.

"Because I haven't dealt with, oh never mind!" she threw her arms up in the air out of frustration.

She grabbed her swords and was heading for the door but Kakashi beat her to it. He leaned against the door, putting his entire weight on it. Tsunami reached for the knob and pulled but because of Kakashi, it wouldn't budge. Now if she really wanted out Tsunami could easily just use chakra to increase her strength, a technique she 'learned' from Sakura.. Tsunami had merely watched with her sharingan while Sakura was training, therefore copied the method.

"Would you move?" her temper was flaring up again.

"Look be honest, just leave out the part where I'm involved." he stepped out of the way, Tsunami still had a firm grip on the door and it automatically came to her. Hitting her hard in the forehead.

"Ow, dammit!" rubbing her sore forehead, Tsunami slowly walked out of the hotel. Kakashi followed behind her.

* * *

"I believe we need to discuss a few things." stated Kakashi. Up until now they had been walking in silence. Tsunami was going to take her sweet returning to the hidden leaf village.

"Oh such as?" she didn't look at him. Truth was she was a little concerned about what he wanted to talk about.

"Well we did have one fun night and I thought..."

Kakshi didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when Tsunami yelled out, "Pervert!" she crossed her arms over her chest and blushed throughly. He looked at her quizzically and then he smirked. After all this could be fun. He got real close to her and whispered in her hear, letting his breath send shivers down her spine. "We could have a repeat right now." he seductively suggested. Tsunami almost stumbled and her eyes widened considerably. Even though they were slowly starting a relationship and had already had sex, just the thought of doing 'that' in public or at least in an open field; practically mortified her. Then she seen his smirk but barely because his mask was concealing it. _Oh, so that's the game your playing? Well two can play that game. _

In the most seductive voice she could muster, Tsunami turned the tables on him. "If you want to, I'll be more than happy to give you what you want. Right here, right now."

Kakashi didn't show that he was shocked, the copy nin answered calmly, "Alright! Just do a strip tease while I watch!" Tsunami wasn't expecting that and her mouth was hanging agape. Kakashi was laughing at her response. "I'm only playing with you."

"That's not funny!" She turned her back to him and pouted.

"You have to admit it's fun." Kakashi closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her back was pressed tightly against his chest. "Now to be serious. Will you consider having a relationship with me?"

"I thought we already were." Tsunami quite didn't catch his real meaning.

"Not a sexual relationship, well let me rephrase that. More than just a sexual relationship."

"Are you asking me if I'll be your girlfriend?" Tsunami was smiling, she'd never had a boyfriend before. The former Akatsuki member couldn't help but admit to herself that she was falling in love with the famous copy ninja.

"Yes." He spun her around and gently placed his lips onto hers. Giving a sweet, chaste kiss.

* * *

What the new couple didn't realize was at that moment, Itachi and several other members of the Akatsuki were watching.

"This will be to easy, yeah." said Deidara.

"Ha, looks like Tsunami has a boyfriend! Wonder if she'll be pissed off if I cut him down a notch!" Kisame swung his large sword in a cutting motion once to show his meaning.

On the inside Itachi was seething. This was the woman he had been wanting. He watched from a distance and never made a move. Now look where that got him, Tsunami in the arms of another man. Of course on the outside, all one would see was Itachi's stoic facade. Not one hint of his anger showed in eyes.

"Well are we going to capture her now, or not?" asked Sasori.

"Move out." was Itachi's order.

* * *

Breaking the kiss, Tsunami looked into Kakashi's eye and smiled. A genuine smile just for him. Kakashi noticed a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and jumped back, barely dodging a kunai that had been thrown his way. Tsunami looked anxious and tried to find the attacker without activating her sharingan.

"Looking for us, yeah?" asked Deidara.

Tsunami seen the blonde man and had to do a double take, for a split second she thought he was Ino. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"To return you to Leader-sama." answered Sasori. Kakashi already grabbed a kunai and was ready to face off against the Akatsuki members, that he felt were threatening Tsunami. He lunged forward to strike Sasori but Itachi intervened. "You will fight me." Was all he said._ I will kill you for touching Tsunami. _

Kakashi lifted his hi-ate, his own sharingan swirling dangerously. He threw his kunai at Itachi. The Uchiha predicted the movement and easily dodged the attack. Red clouds moved quickly and the copy ninja was dodging and lunging, copying every jutsu perfectly. Neither was landing a hit on their opponent.

* * *

While Kakashi was distracted with Itachi, Sasori, Deidara were attacking Tsunami. "Hey watch it! You stupid jack ass!" yelled Tsunami as one of Deidara's explosive birds nearly hit her. Sasori was attacking from a distance using one of his puppets. Kisame had yet to make his presence known. He was waiting for the right moment to use his samehada. He was becoming quite inpatient however, and decided to try his luck. He charged out and made contact with Tsunami's backside. "Ahhh!" she screamed out in pain. Hitting the ground hard, her breath was knocked out of her. Struggling to regain control of her breathing, Tsunami managed to move a hand to her back and bring it forward; she could see the red tinge of her own blood on her fingers. Hissing in pain as she stood up, Tsunami knew she wouldn't last much longer in this fight, unless she did something drastic. Kisame smirked, looking very blood thirsty and charged in for another attack.

Kakashi let himself become distracted by Tsunami's cry and that mistake was almost fatal for the copy nin. _Dammit!_ He cursed mentally. Itachi was proving to be a difficult opponent. Fast and also able to predict his moves, all they were doing was wasting chakra. Kakashi was becoming more than agitated.

"I wouldn't allow myself to become so easily distracted." Itachi taunted.

Kakashi remained silent. He had to get to Tsunami, she was losing blood and fast. Pushing chakra into his fist, Kakashi was preparing to use his chidori and hopefully wipe out the Uchiha. Itachi could see plain as day what the copy nin was planning and knew he had an ace up his sleeve. Kakashi was running at full speed, all that could be heard was his attack sounding like a thousand birds singing at once. The copy ninja thought his attack hit it's mark but to his dismay, Itachi was standing behind Tsunami.

* * *

Tsunami felt the Uchiha's presence behind her. The kunoichi was in no position to move. In front of her was Kisame and now behind her was Itachi. On top of that she felt like she could pass out at any minute from the blood loss. Sasori moved his puppet to her right and Deidara moved to her left, throughly boxing her in. Even though her chakra was rapidly trying to heal her, Tsunami felt her world turning black. Falling to her knees, Itachi scooped her up in his arms. Kakashi was halfway to them when Deidara threw an explosive clay bird. Using the chaos the explosion caused the Akatsuki members left the area at a fast pace. As the dust settled Kakashi looked around frantically before summoning Pakkun and ordering him to find Tsunami. Using her blood trail they managed to follow for two hours before the trail went cold. "Dammit!" he cursed out loud. He now had no choice but to return to the Hidden Leaf Village and hope that Tsunade would help him find her.

"Sorry Boss." Pakkun apologized.

"I'll find her." muttered Kakashi as he back tracked to the Leaf Village. Running at top speed he hoped he would arrive there in at least five hours, if not sooner.

* * *

"That was easier than I thought it would be, yeah!" Deidara entered the base first. Followed by Itachi who was carrying an unconscious Tsunami. Gently placing her on the nearby couch, the members waited for Pein to enter the room.

"She wasn't giving us her all." stated Kisame. "I'm wishing she had of." The shark man looked lost in thought.

"I think she still believes us to be family. That is why she didn't attack us. Had it been Hidan or Kakuzu, I believe she would've killed them." Sasori had seen her after they had beaten her. The hatred in her eyes was more than obvious. Tsunami moaned softly in pain, wincing in her forced slumber. "Wish I could heal her, yeah." Deidara was sympathetic towards the black haired woman.

"What happened to Tsunami? Why is Tobi's partner hurt?" Tobi's act was wearing thin. The other members had began to suspect there was more to Tobi than what meets the eye.

"Because Tobi, Tsunami wouldn't obey me." Pein entered the room. A malicious look in his eye. Once more his plan was a success and once more his family was complete. Soon his next plan would begin and nothing would be able to stop him from achieving his ultimate goal!! A goal that was very similar to a conquer the world type plan.


	18. Chapter 17:Memories Best Forgotten

**Chapter 17:Memories Best Forgotten**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.**

Itachi was placed on guard duty should Tsunami awaken. He merely nodded his agreement. He was enjoying watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed steadily. Pein had ordered Konan to give the small woman a shot to ease the pain she was in. Reluctantly she did so. Tsunami slept but far from peacefully. She kept tossing and turning every now and then. Itachi watched amusement gleaming in his eyes until Tobi entered the room.

"Tsunami should've listened to Leader-sama. Tobi thinks she wouldn't of gotten hurt if she did."

Itachi was silent and purposely ignoring the man who behaved so childish.

"Tobi wants Tsunami to wake up now." Tobi stepped closer to her sleeping form and pulled out a needle. "Leader-sama told Tobi to give this to Tobi's partner." Itachi did nothing as the needle pierced the flesh of her arm.

"Itachi. Leader wants a word with you." said Kisame as he popped his head through the open door. Itachi rose and walked out of the room, all the while his sharingan blaring fiercely as he passed Tobi. Kisame followed the Uchiha and closed the door behind him.

"Ugh!" moaned Tsuanmi, sporting a throbbing headache. She felt tingly all over. Like her entire body was numb. Slowly she opened her eyes, trying hard to remember what happened. But as soon as her eyes were opened, Tobi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and used it on her. Her world spun black and then blood red. Cringing as she felt her stomach squirming and the nausea building, but Tsunami could do nothing. She was trapped in that world until Tobi released her.

"What are you doing?" her voice barely a whisper.

"Tobi was ordered to bring you here." Tobi appeared before her. He was still wearing his odd orange mask and looking sheepish. But something was odd. Tsunami was getting a feeling of something purely evil in the air. This feeling made her skin crawl. Fear was not something in her vocabulary but something about the way Tobi stood before made her want to run. Her brain was telling her to flee, to get away; even though that would be an impossible thing to do.

"Stop, please!" she pleaded. Tears falling freely down her cheeks as she looked at the man responsible for her fear.

"I'm afraid I simply cannot do that, Tsunami." his voiced changed into a deeper tone, losing it's child like quality that it held before. "It's time to let you remember everything." He smiled underneath his mask, as his mangekyo swirled; pulling her deeper into a world so familiar.

* * *

Kakashi made his way back to the hokage's tower. Without asking permission, he entered. Not caring if anyone was in the room with Lady Tsunade or not. "The Akatsuki have Tsuanmi!" he was almost to the point of losing control.

Tsunade did not look amused, luckily the only other one in the room with was Shizune. "What do you mean the Akatsuki have Tsunami? And just how do you know this?"

"Because I finished my mission early and met up with Tsunami on her way back from her own mission!" Kakashi yelled, not mention lied. His muscles trembling uncontrollably from the emotions coursing through his veins. Tsunade took notice of this, but she wouldn't be pushed around no. She wanted a confession out of the man first. "Why is it so important that I put together a rescue mission? I'm assuming that's why you're here." she said calmly, and in a way waiting for his denial or for him to fess up his true feelings. Shizune was silent and she knew what Tsunade was up to. Kakashi stood his ground and silently raged a war within himself. What should he tell the fifth Hokage? The truth he decided.

"I love her." blunt and to the point. Now maybe the hokage would get off her ass and do something to help.

The blonde woman, smiled and that really seemed to irritate him. "I knew it!" she declared, turned to Shizune and held out her hand. "Pay up, Shizune!"

Kakashi glared in disbelief. Here the love of his life was in mortal danger and Tsunade was asking for a bet to be paid up!

"Alright Kakashi! I want you to understand I'm coming on this mission! I want you to come as well Shizune. We're dealing with the Akatsuki, therefore I want only the best and experienced shinobi on this S-ranked mission!"

A team finally organized with high ranked jounin. There was no room for mistakes here. Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and somehow Jiraiya happen to be at the right place at the wrong time and ended up being ordered(pounded) by the hokage to aid with this mission. They all moved out, Kakashi taking the lead and taking them to where Tsunami's trail went cold.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tsunami couldn't move and she felt like she couldn't breath. If it was just the affects of the mangekyo, Tsunami felt sorry for every poor soul she had ever used it on.

In that sickening voice Tobi responded, "I'm allowing you to remember your childhood. The time before you fell into that useless geshia's hands."

Tsunami's eyes widened considerably. As violently images flashed behind her eyes and in her head. She screamed in pain, grasping her head in her hands; Tsunami fell to her knees. Breathing frantically, Tsunami's heart was racing. She could hear her own blood flowing in her veins as memory after memory flooded her fragile mind.

_-Flashback-_

"_Daddy! Wait for me!" cried a very young Tsunami. She must've only been around the tender age of four. _

"_Come Tsunami, there is someone I want you to meet." said the mysterious man. He wore a hooded cloak with red clouds. Tsunami followed the man to a restaurant. He coaxed her inside, with promises of getting her something to eat. Upon entering, one could tell this was no place for a child. The men and women inside were rouge ninja, all had committed some horrendous crime or abandoned their country. In a small corner was a booth with bright red leather seats. One man sat there with a blue haired woman. Tsunami didn't know why they were there but she knew her father wanted these people to see her. Tsunami clung close to the man's side. Grasping his cloak in her little fingers, she stared wide eyed at the strange couple. _

"_Ah, Tobi correct? I assume that is the name you go by now." Pein was the one who spoke. Fear settled in the stomach of the small girl. She clutched the cloak in her hands tighter. Tobi moved her out from behind him. "There's nothing to fear." he reassured. _

"_She's small, just a child." scoffed Konan. "What is she capable of?" _

_Tsunami now stared at the woman, but fear is not the feeling she felt. It was something else, something her father said she would have to forget about. Tsunami felt pity towards the blue haired woman. _

"_Now Konan, Tsunami can grow up to be a very useful kunoichi." Pein smiled. _

"_She's already mastered the sharingan. Currently we are training for the next form." Tobi sat down. He reached for Tsunami and pulled her up and over the table to place her between, himself and Pein. She squirmed and tried to cling to her father's side. Something about the strange man made her instantly fear him. _

"_Is she always this afraid?" asked Konan, clearly annoyed. _

"_I assure she's never..." _

"_Tsunami is merely smart, Konan. She already knows the pecking order." Pein was thrilled upon meeting the child. He could sense the untapped potential in the Uchiha child. _

_**Nine Years Later...**_

_Tsunami's 13__th__ birthday was fast approaching and she couldn't be more excited. She was training with her father again. But instructed by him to keep her identity a secret. So she was forbidden to use her sharingan. "Dad? I know your using a genjutsu." she sighed, throughly bored. _

"_Well done Tsunami. Did Leader-sama show you this?" Tobi would simply act one way around his daughter and another around the other Akatsuki members. Tsunami had caught on well and it was another little secret. She also knew Tobi wasn't her father's real name. But she would never confess that fact to anyone, no matter how much they tortured her. _

"_No. I figured it out. Like you said before, I can't depend on sharingan to get me out of every situation." She waited for a reprimand for saying her kekki genkai out loud. But none came, instead she could she her father's disfigured face under his hood. _

"_You will someday surpass, Pein." he smiled maliciously at his daughter. _

* * *

"_Dad I'm going to play with Sasami now!" _

"_Remember what I told you?" her father asked. _

"_I have to kill Sasami to gain Mangekyo." Tsunami didn't look at her father, instead she looked at the ground. Wondering if she could do as her father instructed. After all she had never killed before and certainly not someone see cared about._

"_That's right. Now be a good little girl and do as I have instructed you." Tobi watched as his daughter left to do his bidding. His plan was working. Pein wouldn't be able to stop her, once she tapped into the hidden potential that was her chakra. And if she could overcome her fear of the man. The scroll was the key to that hidden power and so were the dragons Tsunami summoned. _

_Tsunami sat on the ground weeping, she had done as her father asked of her. She killed her best friend and now the body of that friend lay a few feet away from her in a pool of blood. Tsunami held her head in her hands, the pain of gaining Mangekyo was almost unbearable for her. Then there was also the trauma of killing her friend. The young girl felt as if she was losing her mind. _

_Tobi found his daughter passed out and carried her back to the current Akatsuki base. When she awoke, Tsunami didn't remember who she really was or where she was. More like the girl didn't want to remember. She panicked and ran, falling twice along the way. Cutting her knee when she fell on a rock. There where so many rocks, and the sound of the river was overwhelming. Tsunami knew her name, but nothing else came to her mind. Everything went blank, crying even more until she heard someone coming. It was a woman, dressed in a luxurious kimono. Followed by an older woman dressed much the same way. _

"_Why are you crying?" asked the black haired, brown eyed woman. _

"_I don't know where I am." answered Tsunami, sniffling. _

"_Is that so? Illyana she's a pretty little thing. We could certainly use her." The older woman reached down and firmly gripped Tsunami's chin in her hand, moving Tsunami's chin to exam her face; the woman released her. "She'll do nicely." _

"_If that is what you believe my lady." answered Illyana. _

* * *

Tobi released his hold on Tsunami. She clutched the sides of her head, weeping as she looked up at the man that she knew to be her father.

"Madara." she whispered in shock. '

"I would prefer you to call me father. We have much to prepare for now that you remember. Pein will not know what to think as I take complete control of the Akatsuki. Tsunami Uchiha, you shall obey me. Is that understood?"

Tsunami was still in shock. How could it be possible that the founder of the hidden leaf village, Madara Uchiha was still alive and not only alive, but also her father?!

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Punkgirl94 and Bakagirl101 for reviewing!! I also felt like leaving it at a bit of a cliffy!! XD A little more background on my oc character.


	19. Chapter 18:Dragons & Sharingan

**Chapter 18:Dragons & Sharingan **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

Kakashi was concerned about Tsunami's safety. Why had the Akatsuki reclaimed her as their own? Why now, after all these months had passed and Tsunami was made a Leaf Shinobi? They were almost to where Tsunami's trail went cold. His blood was boiling with rage, rage for a certain Uchiha. Itachi to be exact. The copy nin doesn't know that Tsunami is an Uchiha after all.

"How much longer, Kakashi?" asked Genma. He moved the senbon in his mouth to the other side. He was merely playing with it, out of boredom or concern; Kakashi wasn't for sure.

"We're almost there." He frowned, but of course his mask hid this simple gesture. Except Tsuande seen his eye move slightly. She knew this was more than personal for the man. Sighing, she felt for Kakashi. The fifth Hokage knew the pain of losing the one you loved all to well. Tsunade just hoped they would get there in time to save Tsunami, so Kakashi wouldn't become any more withdrawn than he already is. Hell he might just kill himself if he loses her. Tsunade shook her head, she didn't want to think like that. Jiraiya looked at her questioningly and Tsunade just shrugged as a response, not wanting to reveal what she was thinking. Abruptly Kakashi stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Kurenai asked, looking at the silver haired man for an answer.

"Isn't it obvious? This is where the trail ends." Answered Asuma, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurenai glared at him.

"Alright let's get to work. I think if anyone who can summon should and, we can pick up the trail! While the youth is still in our bones!" Gai gave a thumbs up sign and smiled a sickening bright white smile.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Anko. "I'm coming with you guys!" she announced sweaty and out of breath.

"Anko! What are you doing here?!" Tsunade demanded to know and at the same time she was grateful for her arrival. Anko could summon some of her snakes to find the trail.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." she smirked. "What's the plan?"

"Just summon." spat out Genma, a little annoyed. I mean not everyone can summon an animal.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya had already bit the end of his thumb and made the hand signs, and poof! Two toads appeared. Tsunade followed suit and summoned four small slugs, while Anko summoned three snakes. Kakashi however summoned a pack of his ninja dogs.

"Spread out! Find any trace of Tsunami." Kakashi set a piece of Tsunami's clothing before each of the summoned creatures. Now only time would tell if they would find the trail.

* * *

"Yes." said Tsunami, trembling slightly from fear and the tears she had shed.

"Get up." he commanded. Gripping her arm firmly but gently he set his daughter on her feet. "I know you can be cold and calculating. We shall ruin Pein's plan and it shall be you, who takes control of the great dragon. Because you have the power to control it and the chakra required to summon it." Madara walked to the exit, motioning for her to do so as well.

"I remember, the story about the dragon," she sniffled. "He's supposed to be more powerful than the nine tail fox that's sealed inside Naruto." Tsunami followed him slowly.

"Your memory serves you well. Speak no more of this. Pein is in possession of the scroll and whilst I distract him. You are to steal it. Understood." he wasn't asking.

Tsunami nodded her head. _Why am I obeying him? Is it because he's my father? What if these memories are false? I know their not but I simply don't know what to make of this. If Leader already has the scroll, this isn't good. I have no choice but to steal it. But I can't use it! I don't know what I'll do with it. Kakashi I won't betray him like this! But if I disobey... _She inwardly sighed and hoped her dear father hadn't noticed the war raging inside her head.

* * *

"Tobi's partner is awake!" Tobi sung in a sing song voice. Madara was playing the part so nauseatingly well. Tsunami followed in silence, waiting for the time would come when she would have no choice but to steal the scroll. It's true that she fears Pein but she fears her father more.

"Sake?" asked Kisame. Unconcerned that for a short time, they had become enemies. She merely shook her head no. Strong was the silence in the seemingly small space. Maybe it just seemed so small to her, because it felt like the walls were closing in and trapping her.

"Now Itachi don't forget what I said." Pein stood in the room and looked over at Tsunami. "Welcome home. Come, we have matters to discuss." He turned back to his office, as he called it. Tsunami was angry. She saw Hidan and Kakuzu standing in the corner, watching her. The kunoichi had vowed to take their lives the next time she saw them, but something her father taught her was revenge was a dish best served cold. Disregarding them, Tsunami followed Pein into his office. Her mind was returning to the distant child she once was. Cold, calculating and wanting to end Pein's life like Madara preached for all those years. She would play the game of chess. But she would win because all of the Akatsuki were her father's pawns. And she was her father's queen.

"Now I have the scroll, that Orochimaru claimed for himself. Once he realizes that it's gone, I'm sure he'll come for it. But we'll cross that bridge when it comes. Now I've put the pieces of the scroll together and found out something interesting about it. Deciphering it has been difficult but with Itachi's help, I've concluded that you are the only one that can summon the dragon. As you will be the only one able to control it. Apparently it takes a wielder of Mangekyo Sharinan as well as the ability to summon dragons to begin with, for this beast to appear. Therefore I will not tolerate disobedience on your part." He looked at Tsunami hatefully, accusingly. Without thinking she responded a little to boldly.

"I'll summon it if I see fit to summon it." defiance gleaming in her blue eyes and almost no hint of fear.

Pein stood up and in a flash had a hold of Tsunami's throat. Pushing her hard up against the nearest wall. Squeezing slowly, while whispering venomously in her ear. "You will not disobey me." Pein released her and she fell to the floor with a loud thud, coughing for air. "Out." he ordered. Tsunami complied and couldn't wait for her father's plan to take action now. Pein's death couldn't come soon enough for her.

* * *

"Alright! Looks like my snakes' picked up the trail!" Anko pointed in the direction her snakes indicated was the way the Akatsuki took Tsunami.

"We must be careful. No telling what kind of traps could be waiting for us." warned Tsunade.

"But our youthfulness will prevail!" yelled Gai, a little to loudly that if one was looking close enough it looked like a few of his comrades wanted to kill him. Or just knock him unconscious.

Putting chakra in their feet they ran towards the village hidden by Mist.

The sun was setting fast but they party continued onward. Not till it was but a few hours from dawn did they stop and rest. Not daring to make a fire, they all ate cold meals and drank plain water. One stood watch while the others slept the few hours they felt they could afford. Kakashi stayed awake. He couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. His thoughts kept returning to a black haired kunoichi. No doubt she was strong but against all of the Akatsuki members, could she win or would she be killed? Or even worse would she rejoin them and become his enemy once more?

The copy nin watched the sun rise, spreading it's rays over the hilly terrain. Soon they would be in the hidden Mist village and none of them would be able to see the sun. Mist was almost as bad as Rain Country, nothing but clouds all the time.

* * *

Tsunami stalked back into the main room. Rubbing her abused throat. Tobi watched anxiously and moved to join her. For all the memories she had, Tsunami found it so strange that even though she was terrified of her father, she also felt safe around him. Now it was like a missing piece clicked into place and now everything would be alright. But the rational side of her brain screamed it would be worse than anything, anyone could ever imagine. She couldn't summon the most powerful creature to kill the village of the man she loved. The only way to get out of this was to use her father to kill Pein and wipe out the Akatsuki. Then find a way to kill her father.

"Tsunami?" he asked in that irritating child like voice, interrupting her thoughts. He was looking at the purple bruise around her neck. Pein's hand prints showed clearly against her pale skin. He glared at the mark in silence. _I will kill you Pein. Your usefulness to me has ended! I will create a perfect world, a world were I shall rule! The Akatsuki will be my enforcers, and Tsunami can kill Konan if she so desires. But I swear this silent vow to you, Pein. I will end your life in the most painful way possible!! _

* * *

Sasori watched silently, he could sense something was amiss but couldn't explain what. "Deidara a word if you don't mind." Sasori moved outside.

"What is it, yeah?" asked the blonde haired man.

"Have you noticed that ever since Tsunami has awakened that she is acting differently?" the puppet user, glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one else was listening.

"Yeah. She's acting different, yeah." Deidara noticed that as well.

"Wouldn't you if had been betrayed by those that supposedly cared about you?" asked Itachi, emerging from the shadows, still sporting his stoic facade. Kisame followed, holding a bottle of sake in his right hand. Taking a swig of the rice wine before voicing his opinion. "If you ask me both Tsunami and Tobi are acting weird." He took another drink of his sake.

While this members of the Akatsuki conversed only Itachi was aware that as they spoke Pein was listening and weighing their words carefully. Thinking of his next move, as he had yet to force Tsunami to summon the great dragon. Timing would be everything. Crushing the opposition would be the first priority and wiping out the hidden villages kages' one by one until he, Pein would rule over the entire shinobi nations! And with nothing left to stop him then he would bring the world to it's knees!!


	20. Chapter 20:Summoning

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait to upate but lack of internet access and wiriters block prevented me from updating!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 20:Summoning**

Tsunami waited patiently for Tobi to say something. She watched her father pace back and forth. "Pein knows some of what I have told you. But he will not expect you to obey me. When you summon the great dragon, you will kill him first. Understood?"

"Yes father." Her head hung low, black locks of hair hiding her face. Kakashi complicated everything. She had fallen in love with the enemy and now she was torn between obeying either her father, the Akatsuki or Kakashi. Sighing again she thought of how she wished she wasn't the daughter of an Uchiha. Little did she know that a rescue operation was underway for her as she dwelled on things to come. Kakashi and his squad including the fifth Hokage herself was observing the Akatsuki base. Masking their chakra was difficult but with Anko's snakes they were able to get a good idea of who and what was inside.

"All of the Akatsuki are in there." Asuma looked troubled by this knowledge. "Is she worth it?" Kakashi glared at him and retorted, "Is love worth it?" nodding towards Kurenai. Asuma glanced at Kurenai and said no more. "We need a plan of attack." Tsunade directed the team into how they would need to go about this. Gai would go with Kakashi directly into the hornets nest and provoke them into coming out. Asuma and Kurenai would take the left side, herself and Jiraiya would take the center head on and the remaining team would take the right. Gai stopped at placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and with tears forming in his eyes said, "I never thought I would see you with a woman whom you truly love and I will do everything to aid in returning her to you my friend!" Almost everyone looked like the were gagging but deep down Kakashi was grateful for friends like these. "Move out." Ordered Tsunade.

"Hey do you feel that?" Kisame could feel the distinct chakras of Kakashi and Gai. "It would appear we have company." Itachi stood and walked to the entrance, turning slightly he asked, "Anyone else care to greet our guests?" Sasori and Deidra both got up and joined him. Tsunami felt his chakra and panic struck her. _He's here! Please Kakashi leave before they kill you! Before I may have to kill you! _Tobi looked at her curiously and fear to move was currently her problem. The four walked out the door and were immediately ambushed and since the Leaf ninja had the upper hand for once, beating these Akatsuki was coming somewhat easily. Jutjus were being let lose, kunai being thrown, and punches landing and connecting on both parties. It was like an all out war zone. The four Akatsuki were overwhelmed when the fifth Hokage started to get serious releasing her chakra and blowing the earth to bits with her furious punches.

"Get out there now!" Pein yelled and ordered the remaining Akatsuki out. Konan included. "But…" she tried to protest. "Go." he hissed. Pein bee lined straight for Tsunami and grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet. "You will summon the dragon now!"

"I-I can't." stuttering out of shock and fear.

Pein glared hard and yanked her closer to him. "Why not!"

"It's not a big enough area!" she closed her eyes clearly expecting to get hit again. Tobi was still in the room and gave her a nod to go through with it. Tears welled up in her eyes. Tsunami had doubts that she could control the dragon once summoned but dared not to voice it aloud. Pein grabbed the scroll and yanked her towards the entry way. The fight had only intensified. Kurenai was using her strongest genjutsu to trap Kisame and giving Gai a chance to land several high kicks to the his gut and head. Deidra blew Asuma across the field with an explosion from his clay birds. Sending shattered remnants across the field. Kakashi was fighting hard to beat Itachi but both Sharagin users were getting tired. Jutsus were copied and bypassed. Finally the two resorted to kunai but it still was evenly matched. Blades colliding with a distinct ping sound. One always blocking the other. If one watched it was almost like a dance. Both in sync and yet fighting to be in the lead. Tsunade was defeating Hidan and had him pinned to the ground. "Now I'm getting pissed!" he yelled out. Throwing Tsunade off him, he attempted to quickly get his blood seal on the ground. But Tsunade had destroyed it, sending more earth raining down. Hidan swung his three bladed reaper towards her. Tsunade barely dodged as the longer blade streaked across her cheek, taking her blood straight to him. Jiraya managed to knock the weapon away from Hidan before he was able to take in any of Tsunade's blood. Little did he know that he had just saved her life. Kisame broke the genjutsu and directed his anger at Kakashi, who was still battling Itachi. Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi managed to dodge attacks from both enemies. Now the two Akatsuki stood side by side. Kurenai and Gai both moved to Kakashi's right. Deidra threw another clay bird, this time at the trio but missed thanks to Asuma's chakra enhanced blade slicing through it and it detonated on contact missing all the ninja. Now the Hidden Leaf Village team was squared off against the Akatsuki. Each side was waiting for the other to make the first move. This was when Pein surfaced with Tsunami. Konan was the only one to look their way.

Pein instructed for her to summon the dragon and to do it now! Tears fell down her face as she felt her fathers gaze upon her. Opening the scroll she placed it tenderly on the ground. Activating her Mangekyo Sharingan she could read the scroll and performed the necessary hand signs and cutting herself to release the right amount of blood. The wind began to pick up and clouds started to gather. Lighting crashed down around all of them. The Akatsuki members looked in awe and didn't know whether to continue the fight or not. Kakashi was completely immersed in the sight of Tsunami for the most part she appeared to be alright. Except she was crying, he hated to see her in such pain. Only when the weather changed did he notice that something was wrong with his surroundings. The ritual was completed and the dragon had been summoned. Only problem was the dragon was a spirit with no physical body and could not take form without a host. Immediately it took over Tsunamis body in a show of overwhelming fire. Like a tornado the fire swirled around and around scorching everything in it's path. The cyclone stayed in one spot and as it seemed to lift away, Tsunami's hair changed colors from the darkest black to the brightest red. Her eyes revealed slits, very much reptilian like. Fire swirling in those eyes. The dragon was clearly in control. Vast amounts of chakra and power were at the creatures' disposal. Pein grinned, "Kill the fifth Hokage, now!" The dragon merely smirked and asked in a off tone that was Tsunamis' voice why it should obey. "Because you obey me! I am your master!" he said angrily.

"I think not human. I only will obey Madara Uchiha. But he is long since gone."

"Indeed." Tobi broke is childish act and revealed himself to be Madara. The dragon spirit was slightly shocked to see it's former master but quickly regained it's composure and bowed to him. "I am at your disposable master."

"No!", yelled Pein enraged that he could not control the powerful creature. "You will obey me!"

The dragon laughed, "I think not mortal. You will do well to curb your tongue." Pein could not understand why Tsunami was not in control and it infuriated him more. Then it donned on him. Tobi was the one that gave the intel that Tsunami would be able to control the great dragon. It was Tobi who presented the girl all those years ago. Promising she would be worth his time to train. Interfering with everything that concerned the child and this was why. Madara had this planned from the very beginning to use his only daughter as a host for the creature he controlled centuries ago. Madara knew the dragon was loyal to him alone. _How dare Madara use me like this! _In a flash Pein grabbed a hold of Madaras' throat, choking him and smiling as he did so. "I will enjoy your death." The dragon moved with such speed that even Kakashi or Itachi with their sharingans could not track the movement. "You will release him." The dragon using Tsunami's body extended her nails making them very claw like. Plunging them straight into Peins heart, the dragon grasped it and squeezed until no life remained. Madara was released sputtering for air. "No! You bitch I will kill you!" Konan charged in rage and attempted to bring a kunai to Tsunami's throat. She merely side stepped and threw Peins dead body aside and glared at the foolish woman before speaking. "My host as an immense dislike for you. I believe that I oblige her and give the pleasure of your death to her." Tsunami's blue eyes returned but her hair was still bright red. As if she were still under the influence of the dragon, Tsunami moved lightening fast and grabbed a fallen kunai and stabbed Konan in the chest. Nobody had time to react. Konan coughed up blood and slid to the ground as the kunai was removed from her body. "Tsunami my daughter will you kill the fifth Hokage?" Madara had a malicious smile and waited for his daughter to act accordingly. "As you wish." The dragon regained full control and went straight for the fifth Hokage!


	21. Chapter 21: Comatose

**I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 21:Comatose **

Kakashi could not believe his eyes the love of his life was possessed and trying to kill the Hokage. "This is not what I signed up for!" Kisame complained and watched the two Kunochi's fighting. Struggle for life would be this fight. "Die." simple words followed through by action. Fire coming from both of Tsunami's hands as she charged Tsunade. Barely dodging the attack Tsunade grabbed the possessed woman by the wrist and sent her flying in the opposite direction. Torn between saving herself and saving the woman that Kakashi fell in love with. Tsunade did not know how to handle this battle. But when Tsunami charged a fist full of chakra right into Tsunade's face that is when she lost her temper. Tsunade turned and with her own chakra and sent her fist straight into the ground, Tsunami lost her footing and slipped. Tsunade charged and kicked low completely knocking her off her feet. Tsunami caught herself and swung on the palm of her hand, sprinted back up and used "Fire Ball: Jutsu!" The flames nearly caught Tsunade's hair on fire. "We have to do something to stop this madness!" Kurenai charged into the fray to aid her Hokage. Kakashi still paralyzed and at a complete loss at what to do. Gai and Asuma stood on the side lines debating what to do as well. "Fire Style, Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" A spiral of flames went towards the Hokage. Catching grass on fire and sending a blaze wildly out of control. Kurenai cast a powerful genjutsu, for a moment the illusion took hold of the beasts mind. The illusion was of a tranquil place, serene grass lands that quickly turned into deadly wildfire. Black acrid smoke billowing upwards, screams heard from all around. Those that Tsunami cared for dying before her eyes. The Akatsuki attacking her. A battle between the dragon's mind and hers was beginning to wage due to the illusion. A new world inside her head almost like that of the Mangenkyo sharingan had been created.

"You will stop!" screamed Tsunami. Eyeing the fire dragon cautiously. The dragon sneered and laughed, "Girl you are to weak to control me!" It lunged at her grasped her by the throat and holding it tightly, "You will stay live because without you I will die as well."

Meanwhile outside of Tsunami's mind, Kurenai urged her team to get a game plan and fast. "We must perform a sealing jutsu!" Gai announced happily and giving a thumbs up.

Tsunade was panting hard and gave Jiraya a knowing look of agreement. This would be no easy task. Especially since the beast was in a full grown woman and not a simple mind of a child. The fourth Hokage had given up his life to seal the nine tailed fox inside of Naruto as an infant. What would happen to the woman and to them? "Kakashi, we will need your help." Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will try to save her first."

Kakashi nodded. "Follow our hand signs, we must be in sync."

Madara could not believe that they were beating his dragon and furious rage took over him and went straight for Kurenai. "You will die!" Kurenai raised an eyebrow and Madara was about to make contact but she could not move for fear of releasing the illusion. Asuma acted quickly and with a chakra charged blade deflected the shuriken that was meant for Kurenai. Gai and Genma stepped in to help. With Madara's sharingan it was difficult to land any blows but they were doing their job. Keeping the fool distracted long enough to allow the Sanin and Kakashi to seal the dragon inside of Tsunami.

Back inside Tsunami's head the dragon realized something was wrong. "What these fools think they can seal me?" Finally it let go of Tsunami's throat and allowed her to collapse unconscious. The dragon took full control of her body again and dispelled the genjutsu. It was to late the dragon could not move. The seal was half way in place. "No stop!" The dragon resorted to using Tsunami's voice to plead for help. "Kakashi please stop! Make them stop! It hurts! The pain please make them stop!" it screamed. Kakashi hesitated in proceeding. "Don't listen to it!" yelled Jiryaia.

"It's still the dragon Kakashi!" Tsunade was completing her last set of hand signs. Jiraya was next, all that remained was Kakashi's. He was frozen in the moment of indecision. What if is friends were wrong and that was Tsunami they were hurting? "Kakashi now!" they both screamed. Snapping out of it, Kakashi silently apologized to Tsunami and completed the last hand signal and with a whoosh of wind the dragon was sealed permanently inside Tsunami. Madara was beyond furious, attacking wildly and knocking the wind out of Gai. Tsunade returned the favor. Sending Madara flying to the nearest tree, wood splintering from the sudden impact. Madara stood and clutching his side, finally decided to retreat. It was now futile to pursue his endeavor until he could find a way to undo the wretched seal and heal his wounds. With the dragon sealed. Tsunami's hair returned to it's black state. She was still unconscious and Kakashi ran to her side and gently placed two fingers on the vein in her neck to feel a pulse. It was there, she survived the sealing but barely. Sighing loudly, Kakashi gently picked her up from the ground and held her, cradled in his arms. Everyone was relatively intact and only minor injuries sustained. Tsunade's face was bruised from where she had been punched.

"Lets return home." Tsunade lead the group back. The return trip was thankfully uneventful. Upon returning to the lead village they quickly placed Tsunami in the medical wing. Kakashi was waiting for her to wake up. She lay on a bed, white sheets and blankets. IV fluids slowly dripping sustaining life into her veins. The hours ticked by and no change. One week went by and still she did not wake. Kakashi refused to leave her side. Jiraya came to visit one day. "Kakashi her mind may not have survived the sealing." he was trying to help, but he only angered his friend. "Shut up!" venom laced words was all Kakashi said. Jiraya left Kakashi a another Icha Icha Paradise book. This one was titled Hurricane. Kakashi didn't bother with it. Until the third week passed and still nothing changed. Her vitals went downhill, a life support system was put into place. Her face a peaceful state of sleep and no hint of when or if she would ever wake. A clear tube was in the corner of her mouth to help her breathe. A feeding tube had been placed in her stomach as well. He began to read the book to distract his mind from the questions the Hokage posed earlier that morning. "Kakashi since you are the closest to her, you will have to make the decision to take her off the life support. Will you make that decision for her sake?" The words echoed and Kakashi came to point in the book where the heroes' love was tragically killed. Kakashi threw the book out the nearest window disgusted with his friends and their attempts to make a horrible decision to end her life. Still she did not move and it now had been 2 months. Kakashi was giving up hope. Tsunami had not moved nor so much as blinked and he was afraid to take her off life support. What if she still could not breathe on her own? What if she never woke up and he kept her in this state never to be truly at peace? He walked over to window staring down at the streets below. "Phoenix fire." Kakashi whirled around and looked at Tsunami. She just spoke two words, he knew it. But that was enough for him to make his decision. He called the fifth Hokage in and told her of what he heard. "I have a suggestion Kakashi, but it's dangerous for both of you. You should be able to enter to her mind with your sharingan and see if she's trapped, dead or alive. If something happened during the sealing ritual, such as her mind being sealed with the dragon or if it destroyed her mind you will know."

Later that night Kakashi thought of the risks and what if's. Finally deciding he had to try. If only for her sake. He moved over to the bed. Gently stroked the side of her cheek.

Kakashi revealed his sharingan and opened her eyes gently and entered her mind. When he was completely in her mind. The world was on fire. The blazes searing and ravaging everything around. A little girl was playing in the middle of it all. Black hair and blue eyes. Wearing a black kimono with red clouds. Innocence in the purest form. Kakashi slowly moved forward unsure what to make of the little girl. He was almost certain it was a little Tsunami. "Hi there." The little girl looked up and smiled but said nothing. She returned to playing with the fire. Bending it to her will. "Where is Tsunmai?" The girl ignored him and merely continued playing with the flames. Sending them spiraling upwards and then around her body. "How do you know my name?"

"I know you."

"My father says not to speak to strangers. But you look like someone Tsunami knows."

"I thought you said you were Tsunami." Kakashi looked at her quizzically.

"I am but so is she." The little girl pointed to a teenager sitting in a tree. The flames were licking at her heels as her feet dangled. Black hair once again and this time her Sharingan was blazing. This time she was wearing the black cloak with red clouds. "Tsunami?"

The young teenager did not look very happy. "What of it?"

"What is happening here?"

"My world crumbling around you not obvious enough?"

Kakashi shook his head. Waiting for an answer.

"Father is angry and I know this time he's going to break my mind again." sighing loudly she seemed to be waiting for some sort of punishment.

"Where's Tsunami?" he asked again. Beginning to worry. These different versions of her were confusing.

"The oldest one is over there." She pointed to the right. A sleeping woman lay on the ground. The moon earrings dangling to the ground. Her hiate was of the moon. Her black clothes and hair, everything looked like she did the first time he met her. He moved beside her and gently shook her. Blue eyes did not open. Kakashi frowned. Was this the version of his love that was keeping her asleep? The teenage version walked over and glared at him. "This is your fault is it not? We won't wake until she does. No thanks to that." She pointed to a large door with a seal on it.

"How do I wake her?" A tear slid down his cheek and the teenage version of his love merely told him to ask the dragon that did this.

Kakashi stood and walked to the foreboding door. Chakra poured out from underneath it. This was what was fueling the nearby flames. Incredible he thought admiring the shear power. The dragon hissed acknowledging his presence. "What did you do to her?"

"Tsunami will live. She must for me to survive."

"Wake her up."

"How can I possibly do that while trapped behind this seal?" the flames grew slightly stronger and were forming an outline of the great dragons face. Slender, reptilian, and with large horns present atop the dragons head. Kakashi shook his head. He was not about unseal this dangerous beast. "Oh you will not release me?" it asked.

"If you do not tell me how to reverse whatever it is that you have done, I will be forced to take her off life support."

The dragon quirked an eyebrow. "Which means what to me?"

"You die a slow death while she starves." blunt, almost cold. Kakashi was attempting to bluff the dragon into doing what he wanted. The dragon seemed to contemplate and suddenly disappeared behind the doors. Screams sounded from behind Kakashi as the two younger versions of Tsunami cried out in pain. Both dropped to their knees clutching the sides of the heads and both began to fade into nothingness. Kakashi panicked for a moment and was about to yell for the beast to show itself. All that could be heard was the dragon's voice. "She will awake now." Kakashi ran back to her form lying on the ground. Still she did not move. Kakashi's world however turned black as he finally passed out from the immense effort it took to maintain his presence inside her mind for so long.


End file.
